Gold and Black
by Drizzt's BF
Summary: An inheritance cycle fanfic. Takes place 20 years after book 4. Centered around an original character. What if someone else learned the name of the ancient language? What if they used it only for power? What if they defeated Eragon and a war broke out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inheritance _or any items or articles associated therein, including any and all prevalent characters, locations, etc.

Vivian sat atop her bed in Ellesmera. She had anxiously awaited this day for years. This was her tenth birthday, the day she would be taken to the dragon eggs to see if one would hatch for her. Excitement and anxiety were having a full-on war in the pit of her stomach. The few minutes she had to wait for the elders each seemed like an eternity.

When the elders arrived, she sprang up and dashed forward. Without a word they led her out of the treehouse she called home and toward the grand citadel where Arya Drottning sat in her throne. Vivian was groomed well for this day. Her brown, straight hair was combed perfectly, and she strode purposefully, her deep brown eyes proud if worried. Like all elves, she had angular, cat-like features.

By the time the party reached the doors of the royal palace, the war in Vivian's stomach had been fought and won by anxiety. If an egg hatched for her, she would be taken to the training ground of the Dragon Riders, the most esteemed order in the land. If one didn't, she would be resigned to live out her endless life in Ellesmera like most elves. That wasn't what she wanted.

She was escorted into the pallace and taken to the egg chamber, where dozens of eggs sat on small columns. And there she sat. It was the practice that a child sit and wait for twenty-four hours, though usually if an egg had not hatched in twelve, none would. But still she sat and waited.

Six hours passed and there was nothing. Nine hours. Twelve hours. Vivian sat holding back tears when she realized that it had been twelve hours. But still she sat. Sixteen hours. Twenty. Twenty-four. The elders returned. And without an egg, she turned to leave.

Then suddenly there was a tap. And a cracking sound. Vivian turned, barely daring to believe that a dragon might be hatching, but as she turned she saw an egg rocking side to side. She watched in amazement as the egg rolled right off its pedestal and smashed open on the floor.

_Vivian,_ the call came in her mind. The voice was male. Vivian nearly fainted in disbelief. The dragon laying on the floor was a hue of bright, sparkling gold. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She approached, slowly at first, but then quickening as she gained confidence. She reached out, her left hand came into contact with the dragon's snout. Immediately a flash of pain went through her whole body, sending her to the floor. But when she looked at her palm, there it was. The Gedwey Ignasia. The silver palm.

Light-headed and unable to think, she simply said the first word that came to mind.

"Brisingr." Gold fire erupted from her hand. She quickly cut the spell off, not wanting to damage the area. The elders watched this unfold stoically, seemingly uninterested, until they came to take her and the dragon from the ground and take them to the queen.

When they arrived at the throne room the lead elder stated simply, "Drottning."

Arya's green eyes pierced Vivian. Unnerved, she grasped for words. Fortunately, Arya smiled then, her eyes becoming lighter, and spoke, "You must go to see Eragon, then."

Until that moment, Vivian had been non-believing of the whole matter. But now it was happening. She was going to Eragon, the legendary rider who defeated Galbatorix, the Dark King, and his blue dragon Saphira. It had been two decades since that fateful day at Uru'baen. And here she was, about to go study under the greatest hero of all time, possibly even greater than the first Eragon, who had created the Riders.

Arya spoke again, "Come, we shall arrange your escort and your journey shall begin at once."

Two hours later, Vivian was on horseback, riding East, headed for the lake. The journey was uneventful, nothing near what she hoped she would find once she arrived at the stronghold of the dragon riders.

Several weeks passed unnoticed. The only thing that mattered was her dragon's growth along the road. By the time they reached the lake, her dragon had nearly doubled in size, so it was as long from head to tail as her arm span. When she set out to the Eastern lands, she was beyond excitement. Her dragon was beginning to communicate more fully, being able to communicate more words than just "Vivian."

The crossing of the lake took only two days. By the time she reached the Eastlands, there was already an escort waiting for her. A dwarf riding an amethyst dragon, and wielding a mace of the same color sat waiting for her.

"Well hello there," the dwarf said, "you must be Vivian." His voice was deep and gruff, but Vivian couldn't hide her grin. Everytime the dwarf spoke, his beard puffed out. The dwarf didn't notice this, or if he did he didn't care, and continued on.

"I'm Klok, I'll be escorting you to New Vroengard, the home of the Dragon Riders," the Dwarf said.

"It's a pleasure," Vivian replied, twisting her hand in the motions of the formal elven greeting.

"There'll be no need for yer elven pleasantries," replied the dwarf, "but it's good to meet you, too."

"So, how do we get there?" Vivian asked, suddenly anxious for them to be on their way.

"Well, you climb on the back of this here dragon, and then we fly East," Klok replied.

_Hello there, _a male voice sounded in Vivian's mind. It sounded very much like the dwarf's.

_Hello, _Vivian replied.

_Let's be on our way, _the dragon said.

"Yes, climb up on Volor, and we'll be on our way," Klok replied.

_Dragon, _a voice in Vivian's head said.

_Yes, dragon, _Vivian replied. The gold dragon she cradled reminded her very much of a child. Very curious.

And without any further ado, Vivian climbed upon the purple dragon's back and she was off. The wind rushing through her hair felt amazing. It was the first time she'd ever flown, though she knew it wouldn't be the last. Her dragon had been growing very quickly. By the time they landed that night, it had grew almost ten extra inches from head to tail, and its wingspan had, too, making it actually larger than her.

They picked up flight the next morning, and around noon, the most exciting event of Vivian's life occurred. Her dragon squirmed from her arms, despite her struggling, and jumped into open air.

"No!" Vivian screamed, but then, to her amazement, her dragon snapped open its wings and it began to rise on the air currents, rising up next to Volor. A huge smile broke out on Vivian's face, and Klok laughed aloud. In that same moment, the dragon's mind developed substantially.

_I am Sol, the golden dragon. _Vivian recognized the voice as her dragon's, who now had a name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The first chapter was rather short, mostly because I wasn't quite sure how to start this little story of mine, so this chapter will be longer and hopefully a little more exciting. So here we go.**

Chapter 2:

Mind over Metal, but Metal's Still Important, Especially When you can use it to Prove your Master Wrong

Vivian sat atop her bed in her room at New Vroengard. On the large balcony outside, Sol, now larger than a horse, lay with his wings spread apart. He yawned sleepily and shifted.

Vivian had been at New Vroengard for three weeks, and in that time, she hadn't touched a weapon. The entire time was spent studying the ancient language. She had learned of different ways to manipulate the world and also a few combative words, such as _glaza, _which meant _ice, _and _vixr, _which meant _lightning. _Even with her excelling magical skills, she still longed to learn the ways of the sword.

That day, she went down from her room in the great tree that dominated new Vroengard. The tree was enormous, with three trunks, each a hundred feet thick, winding around each other to a height of nearly a thousand feet. She was glad she was near the bottom. When she reached the ground, she found Sol waiting for her on the ground.

_Took you long enough, _he said nonchalantly.

_Be quiet, _Vivian replied, though she couldn't keep the smile from her face at how much her dragon had developed over the last few weeks.

_I'm off to see Master Zarxes, _Sol said.

_Alright, I'm off to see Master Volun, _Vivian replied, sad that her and Sol had to go separate ways. Vivian trudged off to talk to the Elven master she had been studying under. She wasn't exactly fond of him, though she didn't dislike him either. She stepped through the door of his study and found him standing casually with his white-bladed sword hanging casually at his side, and his silver hair flowing freely. He wore white clothing to match the scales of Zarxes, his dragon.

"We're going to do something different today," he said.

"And what might that be?" Vivian replied emotionlessly.

"Come, apprentice," Volun said and walked briskly past her through the door. Vivian spun and followed him, adjusting her elven-made tunic, which was colored a deep gold, similar to Sol's scales. She wore matching leggings, and boots. It was all quite comfortable, if a little flashy for her taste.

Volun set a brisk pace as they set out across the complex. Vivian kept up though, walking with all the grace of the elves. They headed west, toward the training fields of the complex, which contained every weapon and training drill imaginable. As they neared the training field, she caught sight of her closest friend (other than Sol) at New Vroengard. A human boy her age. His name was Alex Vorsson. He had lived in Dras-Leona until a red dragon egg had hatched for him. His dragon was female, and she had claimed the name Rubidia.

Alex was light-hearted, happy, and witty. He had brown-blonde hair swished to the left and slightly tanned skin (Stepping out of narrator mode here for a sec, if your not following this kid's description, he looks exactly like the lead singer from All Time Low, only younger). He flashed her a smile.

She quickly blocked her mind from everyone but his and asked, _Any idea what's goin' on?_

He replied, _Not a clue._

_ Alright then. _She opened her mind back up and tried to contact Sol, but he was too far away. Probably off at the dragon burial mounds learning of Draconic history. Exciting.

They neared the training grounds and Volun turned to face Vivian.

"Today, you will begin instruction on the second part of a Dragon Rider's training: swordsmanship," Volun told her. Vivian's eyes lit up. She had been waiting for this since she had arrived here.

_You look excited, _Alex told her.

_I am, _Vivian replied.

"Every Dragon Rider's blade was once made by the Elven Smith Rhunön, but after she took an oath in the ancient language to never forge another Rider's blade, another smith was found, who was trained by Rhunön, and now lives here, in New Vroengard," Volun explained, oblivious to Vivian and Alex's silent conversation.

"However, before I take you to our smith, you must find a fighting style that fits you, and what your preferred weapon is," Volun said, "So if you will, pick your weapon. Of course, it will be undersized, but you will continue to train with the same variety of weapon until your true Rider's blade is forged." Volun motioned into the huge armory that was set up in another tree-building on the training field.

Vivian dashed in, hardly able to contain her excitement. She moved around the enormous area and selected a single-handed, straight sword. She weighed it in her hand and replaced it. The balance was off.

Alex joined her then, and selected a thin, single-handed, single-edged sword that stayed straight until only a few inches before the tip, but then curved very slightly to a deadly point. He twirled it in his hand, but then replaced it.

Vivian saw this sword and walked over and picked it up. She flipped it in her hand, and swung it in one of the simple strike patterns she had learned in Ellesméra. Coming to a decision, she took the sheath for this weapon and after an examination of it, sheathed the weapon. She took it back to Volun.

"I have selected my weapon," she said.

"Good, let's go to the training field," Volun replied. He then showed her how to fasten the sheath to her belt. She fastened it to her right hip, given that she was left-handed. Now ready, they set out for the practice fields. There was a scattering of dwarves, men, elves, and urgals. All of whom, were practicing with their respective swords. There was a clear pattern however. Almost all the urgals all used enormous two-handed weapons. Likewise the dwarves almost all used, straight, single-handed swords paired with a shield. The elves were almost always armed with one, single-handed weapon. Only the humans seemed to carry these weapons all in equal number.

Vivian selected a practice target. Bound with magic, the target would fight her, but only enough that she got a good idea of what her weaknesses were. She executed a simple strike pattern, landing all but one of the blows.

Volun applauded. "It's good to see you can defeat a target dummy without instruction," he said, a smile creeping onto his face. Vivian couldn't help but laugh. She turned around and saw that Alex was faring just as well, using a hand-and-a-half sword. He turned at the sound of her laugh, and smiled wide.

"However," Volun said, getting her attention back, "you seem like your lacking something, something you would wield in your other hand."

"Yeah," Vivian replied honestly, realizing that she didn't really know what to do with her right hand while she fought.

"Go retrieve a shield that you find to your liking," Volun said. Vivian headed back to armory and found a small buckler. She came back and tried fighting with it, but it didn't feel right. She commented on this to Volun.

"Hmm," he said, his lips pressed tight together. "Try...a two-handed weapon. Perhaps that will fit you better." So Vivian went and retrieved a two-handed sword with a similar curve, but as soon as she picked it up, she knew it was wrong. Then she spotted another copy of her sword, perfectly the same. She took it and drew her other sword. She spun them and executed another pattern, adding in her other sword. It flowed perfectly.

She fastened the second to her left hip and returned to Volun.

As soon as he saw her he stated bluntly, "No. Absolutely not. No one fights with two swords."

"Please, just watch for a moment," Vivian pleaded.

"No! Replace that second weapon immediately!" Volun said.

"Oh, for the love of Helzvog," a dwarf master said from nearby, "Give the girl a chance."

"Fine," Volun stated, crossing his arms. He watched with a stubborn look of irritation on his face as Vivian drew her swords and began an intricate pattern of her own design. Every time the animated dummy tried to strike at her, one of her swords came up first and came up and caught the blow long before it ever touched her.

Eventually Volun could no longer hold the indifference on face. He watched his apprentice in awe. Never had he seen an apprentice fight so well without any previous training.

_The girl's a natural, _he thought. Vivian stopped and looked to Volun.

"I stand corrected," he said, "You fight with two swords." A huge smile broke out on Vivian's face. This was the first time her master had ever seemed impressed with her.

Alex rushed over, his sword sheathed at his side.

"That was incredible!" he told her.

"Thanks," Vivian replied, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. That smile. It made her feel warm.

After that day, Vivian's instruction alternated between learning of magic and training with her twin swords, which Volun had referred to as "elven scimitars."

Sol continued to grow, and after only two months at New Vroengard, Sol had been made a gilded saddle, that fit him perfectly as well as being adjustable and comfortable for Vivian, and they were flying together regularly. Vivian learned to fight on dragonback, and Sol learned to fly with a rider. The latter occurred rather quickly, thankfully. Thanks to the leg straps, Vivian could use both her swords while riding Sol.

Alex's instruction mirrored Vivian's, and soon, all four of them, two Riders and two Dragons, flew together. Vivian and Alex's relationship only grew, and Sol and Rubidia became very close as well.

A year passed uneventfully.

** Author's Note: Vivian and Alex sittin' in a tree/ K-I-S – sorry. But seriously. Cute. Eleven-year-old romance. Soon to be seventeen-year-old romance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** Author's note: To my valued readers: I know that like half of the majority of the minority of the like four of you that actually read these are going, "Seriously? It made her feel warm inside? Isn't a bit early in her life for her to a sappy romantic?" WELL, I've been a sappy romantic my entire life. Can't she? Other than that, this will be a chapter solely devoted to character development and stuff like that.**

Chapter 3:

Everybody Likes a Good Love Story. Except Those People Who Don't Like A Good Love Story, Who Are Otherwise Known as Kitten-Eaters.

Vivian sat with Sol on the balcony of her room. Sol was a good-sized dragon, at three years of age. He was about as half as large as Vivian's room (Which in our world means he is about the size of a bus). His massive golden wing covered Vivian as she lay down against his belly.

_Good night, Little One, _Sol said. His voice had become deep, but still soothing, like a caring father.

_Good night, Big One, _Vivian had taken to calling Sol this after he had started calling her "Little One." Sol snorted and closed his eyes. Vivian smiled and pressed against Sol's warm belly.

Three years had passed since she had been brought to New Vroengard. Since that time, her friendship with Alex had only grown. They were now as close as two individuals could be without being in a relationship or having a Dragon/Rider mind link.

Likewise, Sol and Rubidia had become very close, and both their Riders knew they were more than interested in each other.

Vivian slept soundly that night. She woke and found that Sol was still snoring contentedly. She slipped out from under his wing, doing her best not to disturb his sleep, and went into her room. She pulled on her golden tunic and leggings, as well as her boots.

She then took the winter cloak from her closet and pulled it around her shoulders. She had already felt the harsh chill when she had awoke. Unlike the rest of her clothing, the cloak was actually solid black fabric, with a white wool lining.

After securing the brooch, she took her belt from the closet and slipped it around her waist. The sheaths for her scimitars were already attached to the belt. She then took her actual scimitars from the top of her dresser and slid them into their sheaths. Now properly attired, she went to Sol and gently woke him.

_Hey sleepy, rise and shine, _she said.

_Five more minutes, _he replied groggily.

_Nuh-uh, we have to go, _Vivian replied.

_Ten then, _Sol replied, and slipped back toward unconsciousness.

_HEY! NO! _Vivian yelled, battering her undisciplined dragon's mind with some of her favorite curses.

_Alright, alright, no need for foul language. I'm up! _Sol stood up and stretched, which involved spreading his massive wings out and sending a burst of flame into the sky. Vivian climbed up onto Sol's back and strapped herself on. She grabbed onto one of his neck spikes just before he launched himself into the sky. Sol climbed up to two-hundred feet before making a gentle descent toward Volun's study.

When they landed, Vivian slipped off Sol's back onto the ground and headed for Volun's door. On the door she found a note that read, "All masters have given apprentices today off training to do as they see fit. Do not damage anything or anyone."

_Sol! _Vivian cried.

_What? _he replied, stopping himself just before he launched into the air.

_We've got the day off! _Vivian replied excitedly.

_Excellent, _Sol replied, in that calm, happy way that defined the dragon.

_Shall we go find Alex and Rubidia? _Sol asked.

_Yeah, _Vivian replied. Vivian climbed back onto Sol and strapped herself back into the saddle. They set off in search of the red dragon and its Rider. It was a quick search, as Alex and Rubidia were also searching for them, and they had all reached out their minds searching for the others. They met in Alex's room, which was several floors up from Vivian's. Alex and Vivian both climbed off their dragons, and hugged. Without a word, Sol and Rubidia were off, flying off to some unknown hideout.

"Those two," Alex said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Vivian replied and smiled. She liked seeing Sol so happy. It made her happy. But right now, she had someone else who she wanted to talk to.

"So how goes it?" Vivian asked nonchalantly.

"Could be better," Alex replied honestly.

"Why's that?" Vivian asked.

"Why don't you come inside and sit down?" Alex said suddenly.

"Um, okay?" Vivian replied awkwardly.

"It just won't do to have us standing out here on the balcony," Alex said with a nervous laugh.

"Alright," Vivian replied, killing all awkwardness in her voice to relieve the sudden nerves. Vivian walked in after Alex and dropped down on his bed, while he sat on a cushioned chair.

"In response to your question," Alex began, "It could be better because Master Borrings is getting very strict and stubborn." Vivian knew that Master Borrings was Alex's instructor, who he wasn't exactly fond of.

Their conversation continued into the day, and eventually developed into a sparring round, a game of cards, and a word battle. At the end of this, it was nearly six, and Alex and Vivian were laying together on Alex's bed. Vivian's cloak had been discarded and was now laying in a heap on the floor, along with her belt and scimitars. Alex's sword lay next to the bed as well as his cloak.

In that moment Alex let his mental guard down and Vivian, her mind always spread forth as it was, suddenly shot in, and caught a multitude of things, but among his torrents of thought, only one thing stood out: _God, I love her._

Vivian retracted her mind and shot upright. Alex had felt the presence of her mind and leaped up.

"Vivian, I –," his words were cut off as Vivian bolted from the room, pulling on her cloak and belt as she went, her scimitars back in their sheaths.

"Vivian, wait!" Alex cried as she bolted down the stairs. He spun around and punched his doorframe.

"Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!" he yelled aloud. He grabbed his sword, belted it on and headed for the training fields. He didn't even bother to grab his winter cloak. It took him twenty minutes to reach the area of the fields that contained the combat dummies, one of which he promptly incinerated with a muttering of "brisingr." He then lunged at second one, which he stabbed, and then decapitated. He whirled, and threw his sword at another, impaling it. He didn't retrieve his sword, but rather beat the next one with his bare hands.

Two hours later, Rubidia landed on the field.

_Alex, I'm so sorry, _she said, genuine sympathy in her voice. She had realized the issue as soon as she had come back into contact with Alex's mind. Alex walked slowly over to her.

_Thanks, Rubi, _he said, tears streaking from his eyes. He climbed onto her back, and together they flew back to their room and fell asleep, Alex quietly sobbing under Rubidia's protective wing.

"Fool!" Vivian screamed at herself. She had been frightened off by the sudden torrent of emotion from Alex. Those words echoed in her mind over and over: _God, I love her. _She was scared. She knew she had feelings for Alex, but what happened if they broke up? It would probably mean the end of their friendship, which Vivian knew she couldn't let happen. But she had probably already caused that by running out on him.

Vivian snapped one of her scimitars from its sheath and flung it across the room into the wall, where it embedded itself. Yanking off her belt and dropping it, she flung herself onto her bed and sobbed.

About the same time Rubidia had come for Alex, Sol showed up.

_Vivian,_ he said. But somehow, in that one word, he translated everything he wanted to say. Vivian effectively fell out of bed and caught herself around Sol's neck, who then pulled his head from the room out onto the balcony and lowered her to the ground. He placed a comforting wing over her, and there they slept.

For the next few weeks, Alex and Vivian saw little of each other, which they were both thankful for. They rarely got days off, and when they did, they spent them alone. The only time their paths ever crossed was when they were both training on the fields.

Vivian stubbornly kept him out of her mind, focusing instead on keeping up her talents with her twin blades and learning the ancient language from Volun. Likewise, Alex remained fixed upon improving his abilities in his studies. And so they grew ever more distant. But despite this, late at night, Alex couldn't keep from thinking about Vivian. He would remember that painful moment when she walked out on him; replay it over and over in his mind, refusing to believe it was real, but knowing it was. In the same vain, Vivian couldn't keep from remembering how stupid she felt after she had returned to her room that day. How much she had wanted to go right back to Alex and tell him that she loved him, too. But fear that she had already destroyed that relationship kept from doing it.

A month after that painful day, Vivian lay in bed, unable to sleep, thoughts of Alex swimming through her mind. She came to a decision. And she slept.

The next day, she woke well before dawn and quietly slipped up the stairs. She came to Alex's room and she stopped. She knocked.

"Come in," came the call from inside. Alex was a morning person. Vivian slipped inside and waited by the door. Alex pulled on his red tunic and turned around.

"Vivian," he said, stunned. Then he rushed to apologize, "Vivian I'm so –." She cut him off.

"There's no need to apologize. I love you, Alex," she said, barely believing what had just come out of her mouth. Alex, re-stunned, sat down on his bed.

_I'll give you two a moment, _came Rubidia's voice.

"Alright, so this is really awkward all of a sudden. So how 'bout we skip all the apologies and we're dating?" Alex asked.

Vivian couldn't help but smile at his straightforward approach. "Sounds good," she said.

"Alright, so, I'm gonna walk away, and then we'll talk again in an hour, and I have a hunch that this won't be awkward anymore," Alex said.

"Sounds good," Vivian replied with a laugh. At that moment, they were both happier than they'd been for the last month.

**Author's note: I know that these first few chapters have seemed 'fluffy,' but don't worry, I actually am going to have a huge war and all the stuff I said in the summary. I just need to set the stage, if you know what I mean.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

** Author's note: Only two more chapters of set up! Also, heads up, because postings for this story are going to be really erratic, and will _usually _be on the weekends. Some weekends I'll post 3 or 4 chapters, others I won't post any. Anyway, moving on.**

Chapter 4:

Don't Leave the Person you Love for the Person You Like, Cuz then They'll Leave you for the Person They Love...Unless They're _Really_hot...and have a Black Dragon. They'll Still Leave you for the Person they Love but it'll be _Totally_Worth it.

Vivian lay in bed with Alex, his arm looped around her shoulders. It had been two years since they had started dating. They were both fifteen now, and on their way to becoming full-fledged Dragon Riders.

With five years of life behind them, Sol and Rubidia were enormous. Sol was as large as Vivian's room. He had outgrown his balcony, and Vivian had had to use magic to expand it. Rubidia was even larger. About 1.5 times the size of Sol. Sol and Rubidia had finally admitted that they had feelings for each other. They were now happily mated.

Alex shifted so that he was on his side, facing his elven girlfriend. Noticing the movement, Vivian turned her head toward him and kissed him. Alex always got this dreamy look in his eyes. It was cute. Vivian never let on how much she enjoyed his company, except during times like these when they were completely alone.

She made a point to ridicule his hair at every opportunity (BTW, he still looks exactly like Alex Gaskarth, swished hair and all). This was one of those opportunities.

"You know, you look ridiculous with your hair swished across your forehead like that," she mumbled. His dreamy look turned to a very poorly feigned scowl, but he couldn't hold it long with the look that accompanied her comment. He laughed and sat up, flicking his hair across with as much exaggeration as he could.

"My hair is perfectly fine, and amazingly sexy," he said, standing up and pulling his deck of cards out of his drawer.

"I beg to differ," Vivian said, her voice calm, despite the look on her face. "I think amazingly sexy would cover it," she said, coming up behind him. He hadn't even noticed her get up. It scared him how quietly she could move. But it also meant they sometimes got nights together. And nights together could mean...he quickly shoved the thought out of his mind. Not only was it really,_ really _against the rules while they were still apprentices, he didn't want her to see those fantasies.

It was about that time that Sol and Rubidia landed on Alex's balcony. Both couples had been too involved within themselves to notice that they had come back into mental contact range. Vivian smiled and dashed over to embrace her enormous golden dragon.

_Hey there, _Sol said casually.

_Hi, _Vivian replied.

_How'd it go? _Sol asked.

_Amazing, as always, _Vivian answered happily, _You?_

_ Same. _Sol sounded as though he was indifferent, but Vivian's mental link told her otherwise.

"You should probably go..." Alex said.

"Yeah..." Vivian replied. She walked over, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands instinctively went to her hips. She parted from him, a sad but content look in her eyes. Without another word, as she knew any more would ruin the moment, she climbed onto Sol's back. Sol took off and drifted lazily back toward Vivian's room.

Sol landed heavily on their balcony. Vivian slid off Sol's back. Sol dropped down onto his belly and promptly went to sleep. Whatever he was doing with Rubidia was obviously quite taxing. Vivian giggled at the thought. She climbed under his wing and curled up next to Sol's warm belly. She, too, dropped into unconsciousness.

The next day brought something very rare and very peculiar to New Vroengard. Around noon, Vivian was at the training field with Volun, running through her usual training drills. After five years of training with her twin scimitars, Vivian's form was exquisite, though nowhere near what she or anyone else believed she could be. Her two swords were engaged in a dance, which was as beautiful as it was was several dummies over, whirling and spinning his deadly sword in patterns just as deadly as Vivian's.

Then the watchman yelled. It was a non-hostile signal. Everyone who heard the call immediately turned to the watchman, who stood in a hollowed-out, extremely tall tree to the west. The height was due magical enhancement, and allowed anyone keeping watch to see out over the top of the forest that surrounded the complex of New Vroengard.

"Dragon incoming!" the watchman yelled.

"Who returns?" someone called.

"I don't recognize them, and they aren't sending mental contact," the watchman replied, obviously perturbed by this.

"Then it's a rogue," Volun said.

"Allow him to land," called another master. Then, "Volun, send for Master Eragon."

"Of course," Volun replied. He turned to Vivian then, "Take Sol and fly to the top of the Great Tree. Land on the highest balcony you find, go inside and climb the stairs there. You'll find Master Eragon there. Tell him there is a rogue Rider coming in."

Vivian no longer cared about the rogue Rider. She had just been told to go talk to Eragon, _The _Eragon. It would be the first time she'd ever spoken to him. Vivian dashed off, calling out to Sol. Volun had obviously already contacted Zarxes to allow Sol to leave, as he took off and found Vivian within ten minutes. Vivian climbed onto his back and Sol launched off. They ascended toward the top of the Great Tree.

_Volun told me to land on the highest balcony, _Vivian told Sol.

_Alright, then let's find the highest balcony, _Sol replied.

_Excellent idea, _Vivian said with a laugh. They swung in a huge circle around the tree, always scanning for a higher balcony, until finally, they found the one they were looking for. They landed and Vivian slipped from Sol's back.

_Wait here, _Vivian said.

_Because I was going to accompany you through that tiny hole, _Sol answered sarcastically. Vivian walked through the "tiny hole" and continued up the stairs, like Volun had told her. When she came out of the stairwell, she was astounded at what she found.

She was standing in the great branches of the tree, which had dozens of young dragons flitting around. Sitting in front of her, on a small platform was the man she was looking for. Eragon sat a small table, writing something furiously. Around the area was a mirror, probably for contacting the elves and other races of Alagaesia, and a small shelf. He would have looked humble if he hadn't had Brisingr at his side, and his enormous dragon, Saphira, laying across the branches around him. Saphira was four times the size of Sol.

Eragon looked up and turned to her. "Ah, judging by the scimitars you carry, you must be Vivian. I've heard quite a lot about you," Eragon said. Vivian couldn't help but blush.

"I was told to tell you that there is a rogue Rider coming in," Vivian replied, trying to avoid talking about herself. Eragon looked puzzled.

"That hasn't happened since the first year I was out here," he said. "Return to Volun and tell him I will be there to meet this new Rider."

"I will, Master," Vivian said, bowing slightly. She rushed back down the stairs and mounted Sol.

_Interesting character, _he said.

_Indeed, _Vivian said. She was perturbed by his comment that he'd heard a lot about her. What would he have heard? She didn't think she was worthy of recognition by the master of the Riders. She would have to ask Volun about it. Right now, though, she wanted to go meet whoever this new Rider was.

Sol jumped from the balcony and glided down lazily toward the crowd of Riders that obviously marked the position of the new arrival. When she could see the crowd clearly, she saw that the new Rider's dragon was a hue of sleek and shiny ebony. Atop the dragon sat a teenage boy with black hair and pale skin. He had blue eyes and a dark look.

Sol landed near the group and sidled over. Vivian slid down from Sol's back and walked over. His dragon was already large, at least eight months old. However, she could feel nothing of the dragon's guarded mind. The boy had a beat-up longsword hanging off one hip, and a matching dagger on the other.

Vivian pushed her way forward. "...so, I took the egg, thinking that I would be able to sell it for a fair price, but that night, it hatched, and I started hearing its voice in my head. It just kept saying, 'Trevor.' About a month later, it was about the size of me, and it suddenly took off flying, and it goes, 'My name is Eboria,' and she just started talking like she had been all her life.

"So, given that we were on the run, we ended up fleeing out into the woods. Out there, she grew up, but she became very paranoid. So, I'm sorry that she doesn't say much. She doesn't communicate with anyone but me," he explained. He scanned the crowd, to add effect, but when he saw Vivian, he paused.

"It's good to see that there are beautiful elves here," Trevor said. Vivian was appalled that this newcomer had the balls to hit on her so directly. The bastard didn't even know her name.

"I'll have you know that I have a boyfriend," Vivian said, keeping her rage in check.

"Well, that's alright, we can work around that," he said with a cocky smile. Vivian didn't bother to check her anger this time. She drew one of scimitars, but before she could launch herself at him, someone grabbed her arm.

"We'll have no fights among ourselves," the master who had grabbed her said harshly. Vivian pulled her arm away, sheathed her sword and briskly turned and walked away. She walked back up to Sol and bounded up his side into the saddle.

_Let's go see Alex and Rubidia? _she said.

_No complaints there, _Sol replied. Vivian couldn't help but smile at the thoughts that she got through their connection. As she took off, she saw Eragon descending from the branches of the trees riding Saphira. She couldn't care less. She didn't want anything to do with that bastard.

Sol landed lightly on Alex and Rubidia's balcony. Alex was laying on the balcony with Rubidia when Vivian slid off Sol. He scrambled to his feet.

"Vivian!" he exclaimed, "What's up?"

"That guy that just showed up is an ass," she replied.

"Why's that?" Alex asked, a little taken aback at the anger evident in her words.

"He's all 'It's good to see that there are beautiful elves here' to me, and then when I tell him I have a boyfriend, he said 'We can work around that!'"

"He wanted you to cheat on me?" Alex asked, a deceptive calm in his voice.

"Alex, don't do anything, he's not worth it," Vivian said, realizing the implications of his tone.

There was a pause, then Alex smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right."

Vivian went back to her room that night, but didn't sleep. She couldn't after what had happened earlier. And not because she was harboring anger for Trevor. It was because she, after all her rage, couldn't deny his charm, the subtle attraction she wouldn't admit to anyone but herself. Then there was a knock on her door.

She slipped silently over and opened it slightly.

"Hi," Trevor said. She slammed the door shut. He was the last person she wanted to see in her moment of weakness.

"Hey c'mon. I actually want to apologize for earlier," came Trevor's muffled call. Against her better judgment, she stood up and opened the door.

"How the hell did you figure out what room is mine?" she asked.

"Um, I asked someone," he said.

"Oh, right," Vivian said, feeling foolish.

"I also heard your name is Vivian; pretty name," he said.

"Can you just get on with apologizing and get out?" Vivian said, slightly more harshly than she had meant to.

"Yeah, of course, sorry," he said, blushing. "I just wanted to apologize for acting like such a prick earlier. It's kind of a reflex of mine whenever I get attention," he started. "I've been a criminal my whole life, and I tend to not show anything soft whenever anyone I don't know is around."

"Are you saying you know me? Because it seems to me that your showing your soft side right now," Vivian said.

"No, no. I just – look, I meant part of what I said earlier. You're really pretty, and I'd like to get to know you better, even if you do have a boyfriend," he said sheepishly. It was almost...sweet. "But I know I made a bad first impression, so I'd get it if you didn't want anything to do with me."

Vivian was quiet for a long time. Trevor waited, but after a while turned and headed for the door. Vivian shook her head, hating herself for what she was about to say.

_What are you doing Vivian? _Sol asked, something that sounded like fear in his voice.

"Trevor, why don't you stay the night?" Vivian winced. How could she have become so weak just because of this guy? What the hell was she doing?

Trevor paused. He turned back toward her. "I think I'd like that," he said.

Vivian woke up in her bed, wearing nothing. For a moment she was happy. Then she realized who was laying next to her. Trevor.

"Oh, god," she said, even though she was an atheist like most elves.

_Vivian, what have you done?_ she heard Sol say. She didn't reply. She had, in one day, gone from hating this guy to _sleeping _with him.

Trevor shifted and looked at her. "You okay?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah," she said genuinely.

_Vivian, _Sol said, animosity in his voice.

"I – I think I need to go talk to Alex," Vivian said.

_Vivian! _Sol roared in her. He already knew what was happening. She was about to go break off her relationship with Alex. _Vivian, think about this! _

_ I have thought about it! Maybe this is what I want right now! _Vivian screamed back.

_Teenagers, _Sol said hopelessly.

_What's that supposed to mean? _Vivian yelled.

_What it means is that all you want is someone that's good in bed and nothing more! _Sol replied angrily.

_Sol, take me up there or I'll walk it myself, _Vivian said.

_You're walking, _Sol said, and flew off.

_Fine! _Vivian screamed. She dressed herself and stalked out of the room. She walked up twelve flights of stairs and walked through Alex's door without knocking.

"Alex," she said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Vivian!" he said.

"Alex, I can't –," she faltered.

"Can't what?" he said, a scared look coming to his eye.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be with you," Vivian replied, setting her mouth in a hard line.

"What?" Alex said, fear turning to horror.

"There's someone else," she said.

"Who?"

"Trevor."

"The boy who came in yesterday?"

"Yes."

"The one who you hated yesterday morning?"

"Yes."

"But that doesn't make any sense! You hate him, then you're breaking up with me for him the next day?"

"Yes." Suddenly she felt Alex slam into her mind like the tip of a sword. He found her memories of the previous night. A look of disbelief came over him. Vivian, angry beyond herself at being so violated, turned and walked out of the room.

"You don't love him!" Alex screamed as she closed the door. "You just want him inside you, you whore!" Tears streaked down his face. He drew his sword and impaled his bed, falling to his knees as he did so.

"You don't love him," he repeated, only loud enough for himself to hear it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

** Author's note: Ah, who doesn't love a good love triangle? Has anyone thought about a love triangle with a girl, a straight guy, and a gay guy? Like take Jill, Jim, and Josh. Jim loves Jill, who loves Josh, who loves Jim. Wow, mind = blown. Okay, not really, but I think that that would be really cool honestly. Anyway, moving on. This will be the last chapter of setup, after this stuff related to the war and someone (hm, I wonder who it'll be?) finding out the name of the ancient language. This will be a rather short chapter in comparison to my last one. Almost a fluff chapter but not quite.**

Chapter 5:

A New Blade that is so much Cooler than Your Last One.

Vivian lay in bed beside Trevor. It had been seven years since she had arrived at New Vroengard; two since she'd started seeing Trevor. Over those two years a rift had grown between her and Sol, which made her very sad. As much as they were still partners, it almost seemed like a work relationship now. That was the only sad part, though, and she wasn't about to let her seven-year-old dragon choose her mate for her.

Trevor got up and pulled on his shirt.

"Big day," he said.

"Yeah," Vivian replied. They went to get there true Rider blades today. She would have two golden scimitars by the end of the day. She had asked Volun about where they had gotten more of the special metal that was used to forge Rider's blades. He had told her that they had recovered all the old Riders' blades from Galbatorix's palace in Uru'baen, and had smelted them down and now forged new blades from them.

Vivian strolled down toward the New Vroengard forge, her twin scimitars on either hip. She had to come alone, else the forging of the blade would mean less, or so said the Rider traditions. Sol strolled beside her, but he didn't say much these days, especially to Vivian, who had fallen out of his favor after she had begun seeing Trevor.

She arrived at the forge.

"Ah, you must be Vivian," the blacksmith said. The blacksmith was an elven man with muscled arms and pale skin. "So, wanting a pair of scimitars, eh?" he said, glancing toward the swords belted at her hips.

"Yeah," Vivian said.

"Do you want me to add a cross-guard?" he asked.

"No, exactly how they are, except for the standard Rider's blade additions," Vivian replied smoothly.

"Alright," the smith replied. Vivian handed him her swords and he went to work. Vivian sat down and waited. He worked until nightfall, going through repeated heatings and coolings, singing all the way. It was a long and boring wait, unable to even converse with the creature that was once her closest and most intimate friend.

When he was finally finished, he had to wake up Vivian to give her new blades. "There, exact copies of one another," he said, slightly proud. Vivian stood up and took the blades, marveling at their beauty. They had gold blades, the same hue as Sol's scales, which rang sad in her mind at that time. In the pommel of each sword was a small topaz, protruding from the silver hilt. It wasn't nearly the size of the usual gems that were placed in the swords, probably only an eighth of the standard size in fact.

She twirled the blades in her hands once. They were weighted perfectly.

"You need to name them," the smith said. Vivian puzzled for a moment, then came to a decision. The gold was the color of the sun at dawn and dusk.

She held up her left blade. "Sword, I name you _Solcern_," she said. The name meant sunrise. She then held up her right blade. "Sword, I name you _Solcert_," she said. The name meant sunset. She twirled the blades again and slid them into the sheaths that had once contained her training blades. They fit perfectly. The smith smiled proudly.

"Thank you, sir," Vivian said.

"Your very welcome," the smith replied genuinely.

Vivian mounted Sol and they flew back to their room. Sol promptly flew off to see Rubidia, leaving Vivian alone.

Alex stood alone in the courtyard. He would wait another twenty minutes he told himself. It was about that time that Trevor's dark form walked into the courtyard from the opposite side.

"Good to see you," Alex said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Likewise," Trevor said, his words equally venomous.

"You know why we're here," Alex said, suddenly deadly serious.

"I do," Trevor said. He drew his sword and dagger. They were black as night and had been named for it. The sword had been named _Mesnoc, _which meant midnight. The dagger was named _Dur, _which meant dusk.

Alex drew his sword as well. He had named it_ Bl__ö__dh, _Blood. It was the same hue of red as Rubidia. Trevor wasn't going to wait for any formalities. He lunged forward. Alex parried the thrust of Trevor's longsword, and spun to the side to avoid the dagger that Trevor attempted to put under his guard. Alex whipped around and sent his sword toward Trevor's neck. Trevor threw his longsword over his shoulder and caught the blow before it collided. He then released his dagger in a throw toward Alex's face.

Alex ducked the throw, but before he could react, Trevor whirled and slammed the flat of Mesnoc into Alex's face. Alex toppled and felt the tip of Mesnoc against his throat. Blödh lay on the ground out of reach.

"I'll kill you next time we fight," Trevor said. Then he stalked away. Leaving Alex laying on the ground, feeling like a fool.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's note: The last chapter was a bit fluffy with a fight over Vivian (awww). I'm getting back to the story with this one though. Nothin' else to say, really, so, on with the story!**

Chapter 6:

Gold and Black

Part One

Vivian and Sol flew in silence. This was their first mission as full-fledged Rider and Dragon. A Rider had been requested by the Urgals in order to settle a land dispute between them and the humans. Vivian had been sent due to her neutral stance on things between humans and Urgals.

They stopped for the night in a grove of trees. Vivian unpacked her supplies and Sol promptly took off to go hunting. It saddened Vivian to see the rift that had grown between her and Sol. Her and Trevor were still happily together, and Vivian and Sol's relationship had deteriorated in stride with Vivian and Trevor's growing.

Vivian ate, then curled up to sleep.

Trevor flipped through the records that were kept in New Vroengard. They detailed the location and status of every known Dragon Rider, but he only cared about one. He found the name he was looking for. His eyes grew wide. The Rider he was looking for was a long way away from New Vroengrard.

Trevor stood up. He and Eboria would leave tonight and search out the Rider. This Rider, Trevor knew, held the key to his plan. It was only a matter of time before he got what he was looking for.

Vivian and Sol crossed into Surda at about noon the next day. They arrived in Aberon later that night. They were welcomed warmly by the humans. Vivian could tell that they were trying to buy her sympathy. That only sent her leaning more towards the side of the Urgals.

The Urgals were camped outside the city. Their portable village was set up a mile out, with a smaller negotiations tent set up half-way between the two settlements. She was escorted to her room, which was lavishly furnished. Sol stayed in the Dragon Roost. Vivian flopped down on her bed, content to sleep the night out, then begin negotiations the next morning.

Trevor and Eboria slipped out late that night. They flew North, toward the icelands. That was where their quarry resided. It would take them several day to cover the distance, but they would reach it before long. Then they would set to work. He had everything he would need.

Vivian woke early the next morning. She dressed herself in her fine elven cloak. It was golden, and fur-lined. She now chose to wear dwarven-made chain mail armor rather than the golden garments that she had worn back at New Vroengard. The armor was light, which allowed for a balance between her elven agility and protection.

She belted on her scimitars, Solcern and Solcert. Their golden sheaths matched her cloak.

She exited the room and made her way down the stairs. When she exited the keep, a group of guards immediately came to her side.

"We will escort you to the negotiations tent," one of the guards, seemingly the leader, said.

"Thank you, but it won't be necessary," Vivian replied, her voice sounding as if she was genuinely grateful, though the exact opposite was true. She called out to Sol, and he descended from the roost and joined her. She mounted the great golden dragon and they flew the half-mile to the negotiations tent in less than two minutes.

When they arrived, Vivian dismounted and walked purposefully toward the tent. Inside, there were four men and three Urgals. They all turned toward the elf that had just appeared in their presence.

"My lady," one of the men said.

"Your formalities won't be necessary," Vivian stated, dropping her facade of appreciation of the humans.

"Of course," the man replied, slightly taken aback. One of the Urgals stepped forward then. He was by far larger than the other two, at nearly eight feet in height.

"I am Nar Garzhvog," he said.

Trevor and Eboria sat atop the peak of a mountain, enjoying lunch. They were East of Du Weldenvarden, North of New Vroengard. Another day would take them to their quarry.

_Three years of planning and subtlety, _Eboria remarked.

_Indeed, _Trevor replied, _and in a few more days, it'll all be over._

"It's a pleasure, Nar Garzhvog," Vivian said. The men all looked appalled at how much better she was treating this _thing_ than she had treated them. "So what is the dispute?" Vivian asked.

One of the men cleared his throat. "The treaty signed between the races states that whenever an Urgal group settles, it has claim to everything within a half-mile radius, as long as it that radius does not encroach upon a human town or settlement," he said, obviously practiced.

"Then, the there is no negotiation. This land is the Urgals'," Vivian said with a tone of finality.

"But, m'lady, you see, their claim includes a favorite hunting ground of Aberon," the man said.

"Are you not men of honor? Would you go back on your given word? Have the men of Surda sunk so low?" Vivian asked.

"No, m'lady, but –," one man stuttered.

"But nothing," Vivian finished. "The land is the Urgals'.

Vivian stayed with the Urgals that night, not wishing to return to the men that she had just gone against. She had been given a tent that apparently was reserved for guests of honor. Sol slept alone in a grassy field just outside the camp. Vivian flopped down on the bedroll and promptly went to sleep.

She was awoken that night by a yell and an explosion. She burst from her tent, her scimitars in her hands, though she had not the faintest clue when she had grabbed them. She was still in her night clothes, which were not the most modest thing the world had ever seen. She didn't need modesty at the moment. She saw what was going on. The Urgal camp was under attack – by the Surdans.

She jumped into the fray, siding with the Urgals. Her scimitars were a whirl of golden death. She stabbed one man through the stomach with Solcern, then whipped around and sliced open another man's throat with the same blade. Solcert worked in rhythm with its twin, cutting down a third man with a slice to the jugular. She parried a blow from her right, and then spun and drove her sword through the man's midsection.

She fought through the campground, cutting down the attacking Surdans. She spotted Nar Garzhvog bashing in the invaders skulls with his club and his hands alike. She cut through the throngs of warriors, attempting to make her way toward Garzhvog. She reached his side and put her back to his. They fought like this, a pile of bodies gradually growing around them.

Then the roar sounded. Sol's nap had been disturbed. He never appreciated that. He soared over the camp and landed.

_Who started it? _Sol asked Vivian.

_Humans, kill them, _Vivian responded.

_Happily, _Sol said. The huge gold dragon crashed through the camp, fire spouting from his maw and toasting the Surdans, and his huge claws dispatching them just as effectively. Vivian's scimitars spun and slashed and stabbed, cutting down the invaders. Garzhvog beat their skulls in with little effort.

As the sun rose, the humans withdrew, knowing that they could not win when the Urgals had the support of the a dragon and Rider. When Vivian realized they were making their retreat, she sheathed her blades. Sol decided against giving pursuit, and returned to the field and returned to sleep.

"Aberon will pay for this," Garzhvog stated with a snarl. Many Urgals had died during the attack.

"Indeed they will," Vivian said. "But not through blood, unless it comes to that. No, I will go to Aberon and confront Orin, and he will be dethroned, by words or by swords."

"As you would have it, my Rider," Garzhvog said.

Trevor and Eboria had flown through the night. Their prey was now in sight. They sat in a grove of trees, a rare occurrence this far North, on a cliff above a small hut where they Rider they sought lived. Outside was a great red dragon. A man with long black hair sat near the dragon. They would wait until nightfall before they struck.

Vivian and Sol flew over the wall of Aberon and landed in front of the palace. She dismounted and strode toward the gate. The guards in front crossed their spears in front of the doors.

"Halt! We've been instructed that you are not permitted entrance," one of the guards said.

"You can stand aside or I can kill you. Your choice," Vivian replied, her voice deadly calm. She didn't have to kill anybody to get inside. She strode down the aisle toward Orin's throne. Her cloak and scimitars making her look quite intimidating.

Upon seeing the elf striding toward him, Orin yelled out, "Stop her!" Every guard in the room drew weapons and advanced on her. Vivian didn't break stride. With a single word, every man in the room was sent flying into the walls on either side of the room. She tapped into the gem on Solcern to replenish herself. Without a glance to the side, she walked up to Orin.

"You have gone back on your word, you traitorous scum," Vivian said, packing her words with disdain.

"I have done no such thing!" Orin bellowed.

"You ordered the attack on the Urgals. The men wore your coat of arms. I will not leave here until you are replaced, king." She practically spat the last word.

"They encroach on our land!" Orin returned, just as furious.

"NO! Their range does not expand into your city!" Vivian said, shouting now.

"Enough! I will have no more of this in my own palace!" Orin said, coming to his feet.

"Sit down, Orin," Vivian said, suddenly deathly calm.

"I will do what I please in my own palace and in my own kingdom!" Vivian uttered another word and Orin was thrown into his throne.

"By order of the Dragon Riders, you are removed from the throne. I will contact Master Eragon, and he will decide your fate," Vivian said, spinning and walking from the palace.

That night, she contacted Eragon, and asked him about Orin. He instructed her to imprison him and install a new ruler, that she saw fit to rule, though it had to be a human. This went smoothly enough, for the men were more willing to follow the orders of a Rider over their king than vice versa.

Trevor slipped down the cliff face without a problem. Eboria had stayed behind so that Trevor could sneak up, but if anything went wrong, she was ready to come. Trevor moved like a shadow; no sound was made as he approached the huge red dragon. As he made his way toward it, he drew his longsword. He knew he would only have one shot.

He slid forward, he was within ten yards of the dragon now. Painfully slowly, he made his way forward...slowly...slowly..._crack! _Trevor sprinted forward. The dragon woke, but the only thing it saw was the tip of sword making for the center of its eye. Thorn howled in pain. It was the last sound the great dragon would ever make. Thorn slumped down, no longer breathing.

Murtagh charged out of his hut, Zar'roc in hand. "Thorn!" he screamed. But he never saw the assailant, for as he stepped out, a dagger drove into his shoulder.

Trevor knew the poison had worked when Murtagh slumped to the ground and fell asleep. He moved over to the sleeping man and produced a vile from his pocket and poured the contents down Murtagh's throat. Now he just had to bind him with Zar'roc out of reach and he could begin the second stage of his plan.

Vivian climbed atop Sol. Sol spread his great wings and leaped into the air, they would be back at New Vroengard within a week. Vivian had hated this journey last time, as she could no longer really talk to Sol. They flew East. She would return and be congratulated she knew, for she had dealt with one of the largest thorns in the sides of the Dragon Riders. Orin had always given them trouble.

Murtagh woke. His vision was fuzzy, as was his mind. He couldn't move his arms or his legs, and he couldn't seem to tap into the flow of magic. There was someone standing in front of him.

"How are you?" Trevor asked smugly. He hid the irritation in his voice. He had been here for three days, with Murtagh drifting in and out of consciousness.

Everything came flooding back to Murtagh then. Thorn's cry, Thorn's dead body. The dagger protruding from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your dragon," Trevor said, "but we really couldn't have gotten anywhere with him around."

"You," Murtagh growled.

"Now, now," Trevor replied, "All I want is The Name." Murtagh knew what he meant, but he knew he couldn't give it to this Rider. He knew The Name, too. His memories came back to him, the battle with Galbatorix, how he had betrayed his master by calling out The Name to stop him from defeating Eragon.

It was at that moment that Trevor drove into Murtagh's mind. Murtagh realized what was happening and tried to surpress the memory, tried to drive Trevor out of his mind, but it was too late. Trevor snatched the words he sought. He turned to leave, a crazed look in his eyes. Murtagh pulled against his restraints, but it was futile. He couldn't work any magic, and the bonds were too strong.

"NO!" Murtagh screamed. He screamed again, but this time there were no words to it, just a guttural cry of frustration and pain.

Trevor strode away without a second thought. Murtagh would be able to tap back into the flow of magic in a few hours. Until then he would just have to live with it. Eboria met him a few hundred yards from the hut.

_Find it? _she asked.

_Yes, _Trevor replied, repeating the name again in his head. This word was the key to his plan. Now that he had it, he could enact the rest of it. He mounted Eboria and they flew for New Vroengard. It was a three day fly back, but Trevor was happy to wait it out and recover his strength. He'd need it.

Murtagh slumped against the wall, no longer having the will or the strength to hold himself up. He drifted out of consciousness again.

_He stood atop a hill, Zar'roc lay near him. He was coughing up blood. He heard someone call out his name. Here I come Thorn._

Murtagh shot awake, sweating and breathing hard. How long had he been out? He hoped long enough for the magic-suppressing drugs to wear off. He reached for the flow of magic and found it. He muttered a word and his bonds broke.

He fell to the floor and was only able to catch himself. He stretched out his mind and found the ruby in Zar'roc's pommel, from which he siphoned energy until he was restored. He grabbed the blade and slid it back into its sheath on his hip. He pulled his quiver of arrows off the wall and threw it over his shoulders. Then he grabbed his cloak and fastened it about his neck. Finally was his bow, strapped across his back.

He strode from his hut meaning to begin the long journey south, but stopped, and turned to Thorn's body. He walked over and hugged the base of his dead dragon's neck.

"I'll avenge you," he said. Then he stood and walked away without a glance back.

_It's time. _Trevor and Eboria swooped into New Vroengard. Every Rider had heard his call. Except for one. Eragon. Alex felt the call and and walked out onto his balcony. Time for what? Trevor landed and looked to the top of the great tree. Then Trevor said The Name. Alex had never heard it before but he knew what it was. He muttered the word for heat in the ancient language. Nothing happened. Then it all came together. The glare to the top. The Name. How the rest of the Riders were now gathering around Trevor.

"No," Alex breathed. A coup d'etat. Trevor planned to seize control from Eragon. Alex sprinted back into his room and grabbed the handle of Blödh, pulling it from its sheath as he charged back to Rubidia.

_We have to get to Eragon before Trevor does, _Alex said.

_On it, _Rubidia replied. Then she leaped into the air and soared skyward.

Trevor saw the red dragon take off and knew that he had made a mistake. He had brought every Rider in New Vroengard to his side except for two. He had never attempted to convince Vivian or Alex. Alex would resist anything Trevor said, and Vivian was blindly loyal to Eragon. They would never sway. He had planned to go to Vivian first, cut her down, and proceed. But he had already figured out that she was gone. Somewhere between New Vroengard and Surda.

Eboria launched into the air, chasing Alex and Rubidia to the top.

Alex saw Eboria launch into the air behind them. _When I say, drop on them and do whatever you can to stop them from getting to the top, _Alex told Rubidia.

_Alright, _Rubidia responded. They charged in a spiral around the tree, Trevor and Eboria hot on their heels. They cirled around the tree and Alex saw Eragon's balcony. He took Blödh and slashed his leg straps. He then pulled his legs up and stood in a crouch on Rubidia's back.

He cursed himself now for not having taken a moment to grab Blödh's sheath, but it was too late for anything now. _Now! _he yelled. Then he jumped. Rubidia did as Alex had instructed. She flared her wings and doubled back, crashing into Eboria. The dragons struggled against each other, in the process falling toward the earth a thousand feet below. Two hundred feet above the ground, the dragons separated, neither wanting to crash. Rubidia raced back toward the balcony, but Eboria beat her there.

Trevor leaped from Eboria's back and landed on the balcony just before Rubidia slammed into Eboria from below. The dragons rolled on the wind currents, engaged in an aerial duel. As much as Trevor wanted to help his smaller dragon against its larger opponent, he knew he couldn't. He had to confront Eragon now. He charged forward drawing his sword and dagger as he went. He raced up the stairs and found Alex standing with Blödh readied as Eragon strapped himself onto Saphira. Alex saw Trevor race from the stairwell and yelled out to Eragon, "Go!"

"No! I won't leave you!" Eragon said, beginning to undo his straps.

"No! If you die, then the scales will tip beyond our ability to repair. You are the only person alive besides him who knows The Name!" Alex replied. Eragon couldn't find something to disprove that, because for all he knew Trevor had killed Murtagh. He knew there was no way for Trevor to obtain it other than to seek out Murtagh and invade his mind.

Unable to refute his student's point, he took off. He knew he would have been able to fight and defeat Trevor several years ago, but he had not seen combat in over a decade. He would be killed by the tricky fighter.

But Alex had reminded Eragon of something he could do. He yelled out The Name. It would as much as he could do to level the fight between Alex and Trevor. Weaving between branches with trained accuracy, Saphira flew from the great tree and flew west. He had to hope that he would find refuge among the elves, for Arya was their queen. The other Riders, knowing that they would be unable to attack him with magic, mounted their dragons and went after him. Saphira flew hard and fast. No dragon would be able to catch her, the Blue Queen of the Sky.

Vivian saw Eragon race from New Vroengard, trailed by the rest of the Riders. Sol swung up beside Saphira, struggling to hold pace. "What's going on?" Vivian cried.

"Trevor, the rogue Rider that joined us several years ago, has staged a coup! The other Riders follow him!" Eragon yelled back. "Alex warned me, but he stayed behind to hold off Trevor. But I believe that he is sourly outmatched."

"No," Vivian breathed. Sol spun around and flew back for New Vroengard. Three Riders split off from the horde that chased Eragon. Vivian drew her scimitars.

"Couldn't just let me have it, could you?" Trevor asked.

"Not a chance in hell," Alex said.

"What is it with you? Is this still about your little _ex-_girlfriend?" Trevor asked smugly.

"You just made your last mistake," Alex growled. Then he was on Trevor. Alex slashed with Blödh, but Trevor parried it off Mesnoc, then jabbed with Dur. Alex spun Blödh and knocked the attack wide. Trevor slashed low with Mesnoc. Alex leaped back and evaded the attack. Trevor pressed his advantage, launching forward with Dur in the lead. Alex twisted and let Trevor pass by, though he was forced to catch Mesnoc on Blödh to avoid being slashed open by the sword.

The fighters reset their stances and faced off against each other.

Rubidia clamped down on Eboria's neck. Eboria raked her claws against Rubidia's belly, but the larger dragon wouldn't let go. But Eboria wouldn't give up that easily. Eboria slashed her claws through Rubidia's wings, shredding them. Then, she dropped her wings and fell. Rubidia couldn't hold them both up with her destroyed wings and was forced to let the smaller dragon go. Rubidia charged after the smaller dragon, but every time she grabbed hold of her, Eboria simply dropped and forced Rubidia to let go.

The two dragons sailed up around the great tree, heading for the tangle of branches that contained their Riders.

Sol dove between two dragons and Vivian slashed her scimitars into their outstretched wings. The third dragon dove forward then. It was a bright white dragon, with an elf riding atop it.

"You fool, Vivian! Eragon is weak! Trevor sees that we are superior! We are better than those who are not chosen by the dragons!"

"No, Volun! You are the fool! Eragon follows the way of the Riders of Old! We are peace keepers! Would you follow the footsteps of Galbatorix? The Dark King?" Vivian yelled back. Volun and Zarxes dove forward then. Zarxes turned sideways so that his wings were perpendicular to the ground. Volun slashed his sword above his head, attempting to remove Vivian's. Sol dove low, and Vivian raised her scimitars so that Volun's blow scraped over her harmlessly.

Another Rider dove in then. He was a dwarf who rode a purple dragon. Vivian recognized him as Klok, the dwarf who had first escorted her to New Vroengard. He swung his mace at her, but she twisted and it passed by. The third rider swooped in then. He rode a sky blue dragon. His sword came slicing toward her. Vivian raised one scimitar and parried the blow. She sent the other spinning toward the other Rider. It found its mark in the Rider's back.

The Rider slumped forward. Sol flew in a wide arc and allowed Vivian to retrieve her scimitar from the fallen warrior as he and his dying dragon plummeted toward the earth. Klok swooped in again. Sol spun so that they were upside-down and latched his jaws onto the neck of Klok's dragon. The dragon howled in pain. Klok swung his mace down toward Sol's head, but Vivian again threw her scimitar. This time it drove into Klok's wrist, and the muscle spasm it created caused Klok to drop his precious mace.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Klok howled in pain. Sol released the dragon's neck and flew away, allowing Vivian to grab her scimitar as they passed. The amethyst dragon sent a burst of flame toward Sol, who dove and evaded it. Volun and Zarxes dove toward them and Volun slashed for Vivian's throat. Vivian again parried the blow. Then Klok and his amethyst dragon dropped on them from above.

Alex spun Blödh in a circle, parrying the thrust from Mesnoc. He backed out onto a branch of the great tree. Trevor had been steadily backing him up for the last few exchanges. Now he was being backed out into the great tangle of branches that topped the tree. Trevor threw Dur forward again, stepping out onto the branch as well. Alex blocked the blow off to the side, but Trevor used that momentum to step all the way around onto the branch with his other foot, swinging Mesnoc in a back-handed blow. Alex was forced to back farther out onto the branch in order to evade the spinning attack.

Alex backed farther onto the branch, parrying sword and dagger attacks all the while. Trevor paused for a moment and Alex took his opportunity. He didn't attack. He stepped off the edged of the branch and dropped onto another branch ten feet below. He landed and rolled to minimize the impact. Trevor followed, leaping from the higher branch and landing crouched on the branch Alex had landed on. Mesnoc and Dur readied, he charged at Alex. Alex whirled Blödh in a full circle, knocking both blades away. But Trevor had expected the circular block. He whipped around and sent Mesnoc toward Alex's exposed throat.

Rubidia and Eboria smashed into the lowest branches of the great tree. Several branches snapped. Eboria clamped her jaws around Rubidia's neck, and dropped down. Rubidia shook free and sent a jet of fire at the black dragon. Eboria twisted and swooped away, dodging the deadly beam. Eboria took off flying around the tree. Rubidia gave chase.

Then Eboria suddenly launched up into the branches. She landed and slithered through them. Rubidia circled away from the tree, trying to catch sight of her quarry, but she couldn't see the black dragon in the massive tangle of branches. Rubidia sped up and crashed head long into the branches, tearing her wings even more.

Rubidia climbed among the branches, using all six of her appendages to support her. But Eboria was nearly invisible in the darkness of the tangle. Then she heard something snap, and felt a massive weight on her back, driving her down.

Vivian was nearly smashed under the weight of the dragon. Sol attempted to dive away, but the purple dragon had latched. Vivian's left arm was pinned under her body, but her right arm was free. She reached up around the violet dragon and stabbed Solcert into its body. The dragon howled in pain and rage, but didn't release its hold on Sol. Vivian extracted the sword and stabbed again. This time, the dragon loosened its grip. Vivian managed to wriggle her other arm free. She raised both arms on either side of her and drove both swords into the dragon.

The dragon released its grip completely and allowed Sol to drop out of reach again. _You okay? _Vivian asked.

_I'm fine, _Sol replied, though he sounded pained. Zarxes dove at Sol now, but Sol was ready this time. Just before Zarxes crashed down on him, Sol spun out of the way and allowed Vivian to put in a slash at Volun, but the elf parried it easily. The amethyst dragon hurtled toward Sol now, but again, the pair were ready. As they came, Sol dropped very slightly and Vivian drove he scimitar upwards into the base of the amethyst dragon's head. The dragon's momentum carried it over, only to plummet toward the ground accompanied by Klok's screams.

Zarxes circled around, and Volun called out, "I am impressed by you, Vivian. You are by far the most apt Rider I have ever trained. Unfortunately, your ability to choose the just side in conflicts is off!"

"I know exactly who is just in this fight! Eragon! And I will die before I fight for that traitorous bastard you follow!" Vivian called back.

"Unfortunate," Volun reiterated. Then Zarxes drove toward them. Sol was off guard. Vivian was vulnerable.

Alex leaped for another branch as Rubidia and Eboria crashed through the branch he stood on. Alex drove Blödh into the side of another branch, then looked back to where Rubidia had crashed through. There was a huge hole in the canopy that Alex now hung over. Trevor hung from his dagger, which was driven into the broken edge of the branch Alex had jumped from.

Alex pulled himself up onto the branch, extracting Blödh from the wood. Trevor had also hauled himself up and now stood facing Alex.

"Saved by falling dragons," Trevor mused. "Funny."

"How'd you do it?" Alex yelled.

"Do what?" Trevor asked innocently.

"Convince the other Rider's to follow you!" Alex replied.

"Oh, that. It was simple, really. They're all so power hungry," Trevor said easily.

"Just like you!" Alex said, dripping venom from the words.

"Me?" Trevor mused. "I guess you could say that." Then he leaped for Alex's branch. He landed, steadying himself with his hands. He stood and faced Alex.

Then he charged.

Rubidia couldn't shake Eboria from her back. So she tried something else. Rubidia flipped over and put Eboria between her and the ground. This would force Eboria to break both their falls if she wanted to survive. And she did. She flared her wings and released Rubidia. Rubidia snapped open her wings and flipped back over, catching herself three hundred feet over the surface.

Eboria swooped down again, trying to force Rubidia down again. But Rubidia twisted out of the way and wrapped herself around the smaller black dragon. They rolled through the air, fire blasting from their maws as they attempted to clench their jaws around the other's neck. Finally, Eboria grabbed Rubidia's neck just below the base of her skull. It was the one grab that was nearly impossible to shake off. Rubidia howled. She was near defeat.

Zarxes latched his claws onto Sol's neck. Sol couldn't shake free. But Vivian had one more card up her sleeve. She slashed her leg straps and leaped off of Sol and onto Zarxes, sheathing one of her scimitars as she went. She grabbed one of Zarxes' neck spikes with her free hand and drove her scimitar forward. Straight into Volun's heart. Zarxes' grip released and Vivian leaped back onto Sol.

_We have to get to Eragon's balcony, _Vivian said desperately.

_I can get you there, _Sol said, determination in his voice. Sol streaked toward the top of the great tree, evading the battling dragons. Vivian could feel Sol's pain at having to leave Rubidia. As soon as they reached the balcony, Vivian launched herself from Sol's back.

_Do what you gotta do, _Vivian told Sol. Sol didn't respond, just reversed direction and headed for the battling dragons. Vivian charged up the stairs into Eragon's study. She reached the top of the stairs, both scimitars in her hands. She heard swords ringing to her left. She charged toward the edge of the platform and looked over the edge.

Thirty feet below, Trevor was steadily backing Alex toward the end of the branch. Thirty feet was too far to fall, even for an elf. Making a snap decision, she turned around and stepped backward off the edge. She dropped ten feet and then stabbed her scimitars into the side of the platform. She climbed down for another ten feet, then jumped the last ten. Trevor had Alex backed to the end of the branch, laying on his back. Blödh had fallen from

"I see you've brought your traitor girlfriend along for the ride. Did she take down Eragon? Have we already lost?" Alex asked, a crazed tone in his voice.

"What?" Trevor asked. He spun around. Vivian advanced on him. "Well, would you look who it is!"

"Trevor," Vivian regarded him. "You've changed."

"That's the truth! I'm the boss now!" he said.

"Not for long," Vivian replied. Then she was on him. The two whirled together, neither able to land a blow. Alex remained on the ground, unable to find the strength to stand, during this amazing show of swordsmanship. Finally they broke apart, Trevor once again between Vivian and Alex.

"Well, if I can't kill you, I can at least have the satisfaction of ridding the world of this nuisance," Trevor said, then spun around and drove his dagger into Alex's stomach, dropping to one knee as he did so. Alex gasped in pain.

"No!" Vivian screamed. Trevor released the knife and stood to face Vivian again.

_Sol, we need you and Rubidia _now, Vivian cried out desperately.

_We're coming, _Sol replied. _Just hold tight._

_ Got it, _Vivian replied. She leaped over Trevor, landing with one foot on either side of Alex, facing Trevor, her scimitars ready.

"Awwww, look at how she protects him! So sweet," Trevor cried.

"You're insane," Vivian said. Trevor lunged at her, and Vivian parried the blow. She held her ground over Alex for several minutes, and then she heard the roar. Sol broke through the branches and landed.

_Quickly! Rubidia's holding off Eboria! We have to go now! _Sol said desperately.

_Grab Alex in your claws! _Vivian cried back. Sol grabbed Alex's now limp but still breathing body in his front claws.

_Get on, now! _Sol cried. Vivian parried another of Trevor's blows, then leaped out into the air. Sol swooped down and caught her in the saddle.

_Go! _Vivian screamed.

_Rubidia, get out! _Sol screamed out. The red dragon kicked off its black competitor and flew up next to Sol.

"You can't run forever!" Came Trevor's cry.

_ Rubidia, get Alex into the saddle with me. I need to heal that wound, _Vivian said. It was a delicate job, but they managed to maneuver Alex's body into Vivian's lap in mid-flight. As soon as Vivian felt the release on her ability to use magic, she pulled the dagger and muttered a lengthy incantation to knit him back together. For a long moment, nothing happened, then he gasped and coughed a few times. Vivian nearly cried. She hugged him.

"Thank god," she said. Alex blinked a few times.

"My stomach hurts," he said, frowning. Vivian burst out laughing. She couldn't help it.

** Author's Note: Sorry to all you Thorn fans. Obviously this is not the end. This is the beginning! Everything else comes from this chapter. This is the beginning of the second war! Exciting, right? There will be more to this story so stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Author's Note: I'm back! Alright, so I was really busy and I'm sorry for not posting for so long. But let's get on with it, shall we?**

Chapter Seven:

Failure: When Your Best Just Isn't Good Enough

Saphira powered onward, never slowing as she flew toward Du Weldenvarden. Several miles back flew all of the Dragon Riders. Eragon did not know whether or not Vivian and Alex had escaped, but he seriously doubted it. He had seen Trevor's swordsmanship, and though Vivian rivaled him, he knew that he could best her, despite his racial disadvantage.

The forest was in sight. Eragon produced a small mirror. He muttered the words required to create a two-way connection. The image that materialized depicted Arya sitting in her throne.

"Arya!" Eragon said.

"Eragon?" she said, looking toward the mirror.

"Arya, there's no time to explain, I'm moving in on Du Weldenvarden, and as soon as I reach Ellesmera, we have to raise defenses and prepare for a dragon attack!" Eragon yelled desperately.

"Eragon, what's going on?" Arya asked, bewildered by the request.

"The Riders have turned on me," Eragon said. An expression of horror crossed Arya's face for a fleeting moment, then she regained her composure.

"We will be ready," Arya said. The connection cut. _Firnen, _Arya thought.

_Yes? _The green dragon responded easily.

_We spill dragon blood this day._

Vivian and Alex huddled around a small campfire. Sol and Rubidia lay together off to the side. Night had fallen over the Eastlands. They were far outside New Vroengard, but hadn't reached Alagaesia yet. Another day of travel would bring them within the boundaries of the Old Country.

Vivian had removed her armor and now sat huddled in loose night clothes and her traveling cloak. Her scimitars lay off to the side. Alex sat across the fire, wearing only his woolen leggings and a loose shirt, absently prodding the fire. Blödh lay in its sheath a few feet away.

"Quite a day, eh?" Alex said casually.

"Yeah," Vivian replied. "It's not everyday your boyfriend turns into a power hungry psychopath and tries to kill you and your...friend...," Vivian said, glancing toward Alex with the last word. He laughed and offered a half smile.

"Has it really become this awkward? Come on now," Alex replied in that smooth, relaxed way of his.

"I don't know. It's just, we haven't talked in years," Vivian said quietly.

"Well, that's a sin. Just cuz you left me for a psychopath doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it?" Alex asked jokingly, letting his half smile become a whole one. Vivian laughed at that, smiling as well.

"I'd like to say that as of right now, Trevor and I are officially over," Vivian said, half joking, half serious.

"Well, it's good to see that you finally came to your senses," Alex said.

"Excuse me?" Vivian said, her voice suddenly sharp.

"All I'm sayin' is that that guy isn't deserving of you," Alex replied quickly.

"He used to be," Vivian said, more to herself than to Alex.

"Nuh-uh. That guy's a prick. Always was," Alex said, taking a more serious tone.

"Are you seriously still bitter about this?" Vivian said, a disgusted look on her face.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you fell under his spell. His masculine charm that sent girls flocking to him," Alex said, serious but sad.

"That's not true! I can't believe you think I'm that petty!" Vivian screamed at him, rising to her feet.

"I don't think your petty," Alex said earnestly, rising to his feet as well, "I think you **were **a teenage girl."

"You judgmental prick," Vivian said, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?" Alex asked, raising his voice.

"Not anymore!" Vivian said, spinning away from him.

"Oh, don't be like that Vivi," Alex said, lowering his voice. Vivian stood with her back to him, fists balled. What was she doing? Her head was spinning. Her relationship with Trevor had been ended rather abruptly, and over the course of the day, she had begun to realize that she had made a mistake in leaving Alex for Trevor. But her pride wouldn't let her admit it, even to herself.

_Sol? _Vivian asked tentatively. Sol and her hadn't talked much for four years. Repairing this relationship would be difficult. Fortunately, he was just as eager to repair it as she was, now that Trevor was out of the picture.

_I want to help Vivian. I really do, but I can't here. It's a question for you and you only to answer. Good luck, little one, _Sol replied, and Vivian could tell he really had opened himself back up to her. And she fell back in love with her dragon, mentally falling back into him, letting their minds meld for a moment, both of their swirling emotions melding into one.

Vivian let herself slide out of the embrace and turned back to Alex, who stood waiting. "I'm sorry," Vivian said. "I just...it's been a long day."

"I think it's about time for bed," Alex said, understanding that she was uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Vivian replied, thankful that he had ended the conversation. They went through their evening preparations, and eventually fell onto their bedrolls exhausted. But Vivian couldn't sleep. She kept thinking that she saw Eboria descending from the night sky. She shook her head, trying to keep her resolve. But eventually she failed. Without making a sound, she stood up and slid toward Alex.

_Careful, little one. Think before you dive headlong into another boy, _Sol hummed in her head.

_I'm not making a mistake this time. Will you support me this time? _Vivian responded, confident.

_Now and always, _Sol replied. With this exchange, Vivian slipped toward Alex. She lay beside him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Alex turned his head, opening his eyes slightly.

"Viv –," Alex started to say. But she cut him off by placing her lips on his. At first, he seemed startled and taken aback, but he quickly fell back into their old rhythm. Wrapped in each other, the two drifted into unconsciousness.

Murtagh reached for another handhold. Years of living without need of certain words in the ancient language had robbed him of his vocabulary. And such was his issue now. He had forgotten the word for "levitate." And thus, he was forced to scale the icy cliff manually. He could have backtracked and tried to find a better way to get to the top, but it would have cost him precious time, and he had to reach Ellesmera as quickly as possible.

And so here he was, hanging off the side of an earthen wall fifty feet in the air and with another fifty feet to go. He grasped the small ridge. The wall curved backward here, so he would be forced to attempt a leap out to keep going. He drew Zar'roc with his right hand, keeping his left hand on its small ridge. Then he jumped. Just as he cleared the edge of the overhang, he stabbed toward the wall. Zar'roc bit into the rock and held fast, leaving him holding the hilt of his blade, suspended fifty feet in the air.

Conjuring up his willpower for a second time, he pulled himself up and latched onto another ridge with his left hand. He pulled Zar'roc out of the rock and drove it upward a second time, again biting into the rock. He pulled himself up and grabbed a better handhold and jammed his toes against the rock for a friction hold with his feet. He slowly began to make his way up the rock, now realizing how effective using Zar'roc was.

After another half hour of exertion, Murtagh pulled himself over the top and lie there, exhausted. He was within a day's walk of the Northern border of Du Weldenvarden. It had been a long time since he'd seen civilization. Over two decades in fact. And above that, he'd never even been in Du Weldenvarden, much less Ellesmera. He had no idea what to expect. The elves were only known to him through Arya, who wasn't much to go on.

But nonetheless, he stood, sheathed Zar'roc and continued his long march South.

Saphira dropped into a nosedive. She pulled up only seconds from hitting the ground and landed smoothly next to Arya and Firnen.

"Eragon," Arya said, looking him over. They hadn't seen each other face to face for twenty years, and it wasn't exactly a happy reunion. The elven warriors that surrounded their queen spoke for themselves.

"If we're lucky, Trevor does not follow," Eragon told Arya.

"Who?" Arya asked.

"The rebellious Rider who learned the name of the Ancient Language and turned the rest of the Order against me," Eragon told her. Arya's eyes widened.

"Then it is much worse than I expected. We may have a second Galbatorix on our hands," Arya said.

"Indeed," Eragon replied morbidly.

"In any case, we have secured the border of Du Weldenvarden, unless the one you speak of follows, then even they should not be able to pierce it," Arya said.

"I would not be so certain," Eragon said. "You have not seen the strength of the Riders in full."

"Then we fight in the home of the elves," Arya said solemnly.

"There," Eragon said. Arya looked where he pointed. Sure enough, a huge cloud of dragons came.

"Arya, I have a request," Eragon said.

"Yes?" Arya asked.

"I ask to tap into your mind to scour your memories for battles I fought. I must remember from another's eyes to fight like I once did," Eragon stated.

"Of course," Arya lowered her barriers and allowed Eragon to sift through her memories. A moment later, Eragon withdrew.

"I'm ready," Eragon said.

Vivian woke. Alex lay next to her. Still clothed, she noticed.

_At least _that _didn't happen with him, _Vivian thought.

_What do you mean by that? _Sol asked casually.

_I mean that I don't want anymore first date...or really no date..., _Vivian said, letting Sol end the sentence for himself.

Alex shifted then. "Vivian?" he asked groggily.

"Hey," Vivian whispered.

"How's life?" Alex asked. Vivian laughed at that. He smiled. Then the same realization hit both of them: While they had been enjoying themselves, Eragon still had the entire Order on his tail.

"Oh, God," Alex said.

"We need to go now," Vivian said. She leaped over the firepit and grabbed her scimitars from the ground. She grabbed her armor and, not caring about modesty, stripped and pulled her on her leather under shirt and mail armor. Alex did the same, snatching up Blödh and pulling his armor on. Vivian finished dressing well before him and charged over to Sol, saddling him as quickly as possible. Seeing as Alex was still finishing up with his armor, she saddled Rubidia as well.

Alex finished with the final straps just as Vivian finished saddling Rubidia. Vivian ran over to Sol and, using the back of his foreleg as a springboard, leaped into the saddle. Alex climbed into Rubidia's saddle, and together the dragons launched skyward.

"We're a half-day out from Ellesmera, which is surely where he went," Vivian called over the wind.

"He'll just have to hold out until then," Alex said.

Eragon let loose another spell. The other Riders couldn't work magic with Eragon using The Name, but their overwhelming numbers and extensive training had the elves on the retreat. Fire rained from the sky. The elves returned with spells of their own, but they had limitations, while the dragons could burn the whole forest easily enough.

A dragon dipped low and spun, allowing its Rider to hang below it. The Rider slashed at Eragon, but Saphira dove away, letting loose a torrent of flame that set the Rider alight. The dragon and the screaming Rider dove toward a nearby lake, seeking to extinguish the deadly flame. But there were always more. Saphira's wings were nearly shredded, the magical swords of the Riders piercing the wards on Saphira.

Arya slid Naegling from the body of her foe, wrenching him from the saddle of his now-enraged dragon. The brilliant blue dragon twirled around and tailed Firnen, the small blue dragon was incredibly fast, quickly jumping on Firnen's tail and letting loose a jet of flame. Firnen spun upside down, letting the fire pass harmlessly across his shielded underbelly, and protecting Arya.

Arya caught sight of another Rider below her, and, having not seen the fatal mistake Eragon had made on the Burning Plains, made a snap decision. She slashed her leg straps and dropped the dragon. She stabbed the Rider in the back and, cutting his straps, threw him out into open air. She drove Naegling into the dragon's back, just where its neck met its shoulders. As the enemy dragon fell, Firnen swooped down and allowed Arya to jump back on.

But now Firnen was at the mercy of the other dragon, and though it was smaller, now that Firnen couldn't shield Arya by capsizing, he was forced to the ground. Arya leaped from his back. On the ground, an entirely different battle was raging. The elves had divided rank. Some stood with Eragon, but others had sided with the Order, assuming that Eragon had let the power go to his head.

While Arya charged in to help those who fought for Eragon and their queen, Firnen launched back into the air and slammed headlong into the smaller blue dragon, tearing its wings so badly that the dragon was actually incapable of flying, but rather than let it fall, Firnen pulled it skyward and then dropped from a height that would prove fatal.

The elves that fought for Eragon were slowly pushed back. Both sides in this conflict had magic at their fingertips, as Eragon could not differentiate between which elves fought with him and which fought against, leaving him unable to give his warriors the advantage of magic.

Eragon yelled out and his sword caught fire. He drove the flaming blade through an enemy Rider. He wrenched the blade from the burning body and continued on. On and on the battle raged. But even though Eragon and his follower's fought valiantly. Ever so slowly, they were pushed back. A few more Riders on Eragon's side would have been able to turn the tides.

Vivian and Alex drove onward, Sol and Rubidia exerting themselves past what should have been possible. They knew that every moment they wasted, Eragon was in greater risk of death. They drove through the magical barrier that encircled Du Weldenvarden. Another half-hour would take them into the city of the elves. After another twenty minutes, Vivian spotted Ellesmera on the horizon. She drew her scimitars. Alex likewise drew his deadly sword, Blödh. Within the next few minutes they had prepared themselves for battle.

Murtagh stared into the deep expanse of trees. Somewhere in that dark expanse lay his goal: Ellesmera. It would easy to get lost in there. Nonetheless, he set his jaw and pushed onward, into the blackness.

Eragon struggled to sit up. Saphira stood above him, protecting him from any attacks. Eragon swung his head side to side, but Brisingr was nowhere to be found. He must have lost it when he had been bashed off Saphira. Then an idea came to him.

"Brisingr!" he muttered. But even in flames, he couldn't see his sword from across the battlefield. He cursed and picked up a nearby elven sword. Rolling out from under Saphira, he rose to his feet slashing. He drove his sword into the neck of an elf that attacked him as he came up, then whipped around and stabbed another through the stomach.

He came square and threw his gaze around, looking for any sign of Arya, unfortunately, nothing he could see signified her position, other that the huge green dragon. After telling Saphira his plan, he carried it out. Saphira bent her forleg and allowed Eragon to jump up her side and leap over the sea of elves to land in a small space in the middle of the fray. He proceeded to cut his way through toward Arya, as Saphira took back to the skies.

He was within ten yards of Firnen and Arya when his wards broke. He murmured The Name to replenish his energy, but before he recast his wards, the tip of a sword punched into his back. Even for all his ability, a sword in the back had felled him. He dropped the elven blade and fell to his knees.

"No!" Vivian screamed.

Vivian swooped down, scimitars spread wide. In the huge aerial fray, dragons diving this way and that, Vivian knew there was no way she'd be able to get to Eragon in time. At least, not on dragon back. She quickly told Sol, and then cut her straps and free fell. She flipped her scimitars to a backhand grip and turned them so that when she started spinning, both blades were turning so the the edge was forward. She was diving toward the ground headfirst.

Several dragon came within striking range and got slashed by the circle of gold. Twenty yards from the ground, she cried out _levitation _in the ancient language. She slowed her descent and came to a stop on the ground, unharmed. She charged through the fray, cutting down any who stood in her path, in a mad rush toward her master. She reached him and dropped to her knees, dropping her scimitars on either side of him.

She muttered several words of healing, placing her ignasia over the deep wound the blade had made. She watched as the muscle and skin knit itself back together. Eragon groaned and rolled over. When he saw her, his eyes lit up.

"We may win this after all," he said. Just then, Rubidia came skidding across the ground, lurching to a halt only feet away from Eragon and Vivian. Alex jumped from his dragon's back, holding his sword in one hand, and Eragon's in the other.

"Thought you might be needing this," Alex said, flipping the sword into the air and catching it by the blade, allowing Eragon to take the hilt. He took his sword, then grasped Alex's still-outstretched out with his free hand. Alex pulled Eragon to his feet. The two brothers-in-arms nodded to one another, then turned to Vivian, who collected her scimitars and returned their gaze.

She glanced around then. How was it that none of them had been attacked? Then they realized that they had a protective ring of three dragons. Alex half-smiled, then raised his sword.

"Let's do this." The three warriors charged outward, accompanied by their dragons. None of their elven enemies could withstand the onslaught of the Riders, especially once Arya and Firnen joined the charge. The elves allied with the four came behind them, cleaning up the scraps of the four reptilian war machines and their warrior allies. But even once the enemy elves were retreating from the field, the skies were still a threat.

The dragons swooped down in even greater number now, preventing the Riders from mounting their dragons. Unable to take to the skies, the four Riders charged for cover from the draconic assault and allowed their unmounted dragons to rise upward. Then Eragon got an idea. He called his four allies together and told them what to do, then they broke rank and charged for four different tree houses. They all knew it was probably a suicide mission, but they were running short on viable plans of attack.

Vivian bounded up the stairs to one and came to highest floor, where there was one small window. She squeezed through, planting her feet against the lower sill, then without further ado, she leaped into open air, free falling until she landed crouched on a dragon just behind its Rider. She stabbed the Rider with both scimitars before he was even able to turn. Then, before the dragon could react, she leaped again, dropping Solcert and catching one of the fastenings of a dragon that was flying the opposite direction, carrying her away from the Riderless dragon.

She repeated the process with the next dragon and the next after that, methodically taking down Rider after Rider. Alex, Arya and Eragon were also using this tactic of jumping from dragon to dragon.

It took less than twenty minutes for the four acrobats to thin the enemy's ranks substantially. And then they fell back. Without warning, the enemy dragons turned tail and fled, flying into the sky and away to the East. The warriors of Ellesmera had won the day.

All four Riders met on the ground after leaping down from the fleeing dragons. They stood facing each other, none sure of what to say.

As always, Alex broke the silence: "Well, that was quite something."

**Author's note: Alex is my favorite. I made him not as important as Vivian, but he's still my favorite.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter has taken so long. I've been SUPER busy. So let's get up to speed: Alex and Vivian are back together after Vivian saves his life. Eragon is back in Alagaesia, and Vivian saved his life too. Also, our four Riders managed to hop around across dragons in midair, cuuuuuz they're freaking amazing. Murtagh might join up with them this chapter...oooorrrrr he might not. Who knows? Who cares? But he's gotta show up at some point huh? Cuz of that vision he got of the battlefield and stuff. Yeah. Also, it would be kind of pointless to have him in the story if no one else ever saw him. This note has gone on way too long...sooooooooo, lets get on with this. OH, ONE MORE THING! Arya/Eragon starts this chapter! WHO'S EXCITED? ME! Alright, seriously, let's go.**

Chapter Eight:

He said, "Son, when you grow up, would you be a savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned. Will you, defeat them; your demons, and all the nonbelievers."

Alex wandered through the beautiful city of the elves. It had been three days since the Battlle of Ellesmera, as it come to be referred to as. Rubidia was out hunting now and he had few to no places to go, as he knew the city about as well as he knew the pattern of caves in the deep ocean.

He had grown up in the capital city of Ilirea, in the grand palace nonetheless. He was, by birthright, the heir to the throne of Alagaesia. Yes, the child of Nasuada herself. He had never told anyone his parentage, not even Vivian, for he had hated the royal life. Everyone always treating him like he was better somehow, just because he was born from the queen. He didn't want his friends treating him the same way.

Vivian walked up beside him then. She took his hand, but didn't say a word, opting rather to just join him in his silence.

Alex, however, broke the silence, "Hey, beautiful." Vivian blushed and turned away. Alex flashed one of his half-smiles that absolutely lit up his face. Vivian couldn't help but smile back at him, but in the same motion of turning her head back to him, she stepped around, placing her leg behind both of his, and used her trailing arm to throw him over backward.

Alex, stunned by his fall, simply sat there for a moment. Then, looking up at his giggling girlfriend, asked, "What was that for?"

"Don't call me 'beautiful,'" she replied, then offered a hand to pull him up. He took her hand, shook it, then rolled back and jumped back to his feet. "Showing off, are we?" Vivian asked, smirking.

"A little," Alex replied, fully smiling now.

They continued walking through the trees, until Vivian pulled Alex away from the path, into the trees surrounding Ellesmera. She weaved through the trees for another ten minutes, Alex in tow. Then, seemingly at random, she stopped at the base of tree. She paused for a moment, then, smiling at Alex, leaped upward and caught the lowest branch, using her momentum to swing further up, landing on a branch slightly higher up than the first.

"Race you to the top!" Vivian yelled down to Alex.

"It seems like you have a headstart," Alex commented.

"Isn't only gentlemanly to give the lady an advantage?" Vivian replied, tilting her head so that her eyes and hair had a dazzling effect on Alex. He smiled, then leaped up into the tree, pulling himself up onto the branch, then leaping over to Vivian's branch and swinging across to another, where there was easier climbing pattern. Vivian was on the move then, leaping between the branches like a jungle cat. Alex watched her go, marveling at her incredible agility and grace.

Then he realized just how far behind her he was. He leaped upward, and though his seven years as a Dragon Rider had had him looking and feeling more like an elf every day, he still was no match for Vivian. By the time he pulled himself onto a branch level with Vivian, she was leaning lackadaisically against the trunk of tree, with her feet stretched out in front of her on the long branch. She had stopped halfway up the tree, where the branches were still sturdy and would hold their weight easily.

Alex pulled himself up onto a branch adjacent to her, sweating and breathing heavily. "You like you've gone through a fight with a cavebear, except you don't have any nasty gashes," she commented, waggling a finger at him.

"I wonder what happened?" Alex said, again flashing a half-smile.

"I have no idea," Vivian replied, giggling. That caught Alex off-guard. Vivian didn't giggle. That's when Alex realized she had been off all day. He came off his branch and onto hers, straddling her, and taking hold of throat and slamming her against the tree.

"What the hell are you doing!" Vivian screamed, horror and disgust in her eyes. "Or do you just like it rough?" She asked, turning seductive, shimmying her chest a little. Alex backed away, dropping back away from her. "Vivian, if that's who you really are, is that what you brought me up here for?" Alex asked.

Vivian dropped back against the tree. "Yes...," she said quietly.

"So that's why you've been acting this way," Alex stated flatly.

"Yes," she replied again.

"Vivian...I can't," Alex said.

"Alex, please. For me," Vivian said, her eyes turning pleading. "The last time," she winced as Alex turned a questioning glare on her, "was with Trevor," she finished. "I want to try to overwrite that memory with one of you."

"I can't, Vivian," Alex reiterated.

"Why?" she asked, suddenly angry.

Alex, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, was scared. He knew that this would be a huge step for their relationship, but he also knew it had only been four-and-a-half days since they had actually come back together. He wasn't sure he, or she, was ready for it.

"Because my father left me before I ever knew him," he said. It was kind of the truth. If she got pregnant, not only would be very poor timing, as she was a key factor in the battle against the Dragon Riders that was sure to ensue, he didn't want to commit to her yet. He cared for her, of course, but what if she was killed? What if he was killed? What if something came between them like Trevor had? He wanted to know that they would go forever, or at least until the child was old enough to go off on its own, if he was going to take that step.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" she screamed at him.

"You know damn well what it has to do with this!" he shot back, angry now. "What if I die? What if Trevor manages to pull off what he tried to last time?"

"What if you don't?" Vivian asked.

"Then there's all the time in the world for all of your fantasies to come true," Alex said, suddenly calm. Vivian bit her lip. He slid forward on the branch. She looked up at him, then she leaped off the branch, catching a branch below and swinging to the ground.

"Vivian!" Alex called after her. But she was gone. Alex slammed his fist into the trunk of the tree. He may have just caused the rift he had been so scared of. He flopped back onto the branch and lay there for a long time. Then a signal flare went up, further out in the forest.

Murtagh watched the flare burst into sparks above his head. He would wait an hour before moving again. He had no idea whether he would or could be found in these dark, unwelcoming trees, and he was running low on supplies. With only two more flares, he had to be careful about lighting them off. He sat in wait, drawing Zar'roc and placing it on the ground just within reach. He wanted to appear non-threatening if an elf or other friendly creature passed by, but he wanted it in reach if he was attacked.

He started a small fire and lie in wait. Without a word, he sat, waiting out the hour.

Alex plunged into the deeper trees, searching for the source of the flare. Without a constant marker, he had to gage the location. Without any assistance from an elf, it would be difficult to navigate their dense forest. He tried to contact Rubidia, but she was still out of range. He would have to do this alone. He sprinted through the trees, heading for where he estimated the flare was launched from.

He moved silently through the trees, until he found tracks, leading over to his right. Without a sound, he followed the tracks until he came to a small clearing. In it sat a lone figure, with a blood-red sword laying by his side. Alex immediately shut his mind and slid into the dark shadow created by the fire. The figure remained motionless, sitting perfectly still.

Alex peeked his head around the tree. He had come up behind the man. Judging by his sword, he was a Dragon Rider, but his dragon was nowhere to be seen. Alex searched his memories for this particular Rider, but couldn't find any memory of him from New Vroengard. And so Alex, drawing his own blood-red blade, spun around the tree and strode purposefully toward the sitting man. He spun around.

"And what business does a human have in the forest of the elves?" the man asked.

"I might ask you the same thing," Alex replied. The figure rose up, spreading his arms wide.

"I seek shelter," the man replied. "I lived in the North with my dragon. But a Black Rider slew my dragon, and stole The Name from my mind. For I was there the day Eragon slew The Dark King." That's when Alex realized who this was.

"Murtagh?" Alex asked. Murtagh was taken aback.

"How do you know my name?" Murtagh replied. "Eragon swore he'd never speak of me."

"It wasn't Eragon," Alex said quickly. "It was my mother."

Murtagh grimaced. "Who is your mother, boy?" he asked.

Alex froze. He had never mentioned who his mother was to anyone. But she had confessed to loving this man. But if he told Murtagh now, he would know that Nasuada had betrayed him. And Alex was too nice to tell someone something if he knew it would hurt them emotionally.

"My mother...she's...um...," Alex stumbled over the answer. He didn't like to lie either.

"Speak, boy," Murtagh words were harsh, but his tone told a different story. Then Murtagh seemed to notice something about Alex. He tilted his head, and squinted slightly. "Nasuada," Murtagh said quietly.

"How – ?" Alex started to ask, but Murtagh cut him off.

"You have her eyes, boy," Murtagh said. "Tell me, what is your name?"

Alex hesitated. "My name is...Alex, son-of-none."

"Your mother never told you who your father was?" Murtagh asked, puzzled.

"She avoided the subject like the plague. All she would ever say is that he was a good man. And that she cared for him," Alex said, lowering his gaze.

"How old are you, Alex?" Murtagh asked.

"Seventeen," Alex replied.

And then Murtagh was on him, wrapping his arms around Alex. Alex tried to shove him off, but he heard Murtagh whisper, "You have a father, Alex. I am your father."

Alex managed to pull away. "What the hell are you talking about?" Alex cried.

"Alex, eighteen years ago, I made a trip into Uru'baen...Ilirea, I mean," Murtagh began. "I spent a year there. In that time, Nasuada and I...we had a child. What is your birthday?"

"June...June 27th," Alex replied.

Murtagh let a single tear slip from his eye. "You are my son."

Alex stood. "I have only one memory of my father," he said, contempt in his voice. "Actually, I don't even know if it's a memory or just a dream; a phantom of my imagination. But in this memory, my father looks at me and he says,"

Murtagh cut him off. "He said, 'Son, when you grow up, would you be a savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned. Will you defeat them; your demons, and all the nonbelievers,'" Murtagh finished.

"So you are my father," Alex said. He became deathly quiet, "So tell me, _father_, why weren't you there for me when I was growing up? When I needed my father, when my mother just couldn't help, where were you? Gone. That's where. You abandoned me. You walked out when I was too young to even _remember who you were_!" Alex spat the last words.

"Alex, you don't understand," Murtagh said.

"Don't understand what! That you really cared about me? That it was in my best interest? That you did it for me? 'Cause if that's what your trying to say, then it is bull shit! You didn't care! I grew up the bastard child of the queen. And not only that, it made Mother look bad! Her reputation was destroyed by you! You made her look like a whore! And when the queen's reputation is bad, growing up in the palace isn't all it's cracked up to be," Alex was screaming by the time he finished.

"Alex, please, allow me to explain," Murtagh tried.

"Explain what? The darkness in your heart that led you to walk out on your only child?" Alex was furious. He drew Blödh, and slashed upward at Murtagh. Murtagh dove into a sidelong roll. He rolled up to his feet, grabbing Zar'roc as he did so.

"I don't want to hurt you, Alex," Murtagh pleaded.

"Well, your gonna have to," Alex spat back. And with that he lunged for Murtagh. Murtagh caught the oncoming sword with a parry and sidestep. Alex spun around, slicing with Blödh. Murtagh blocked with Zar'roc, and countered by spinning a full circle and slamming the pommel of his sword into Alex's chest.

Alex stumbled back, almost dropping Blödh. Murtagh then went on the offensive, driving lightning fast attacks at Alex, and forcing him to give ground. He backed Alex against a tree, and kicked Alex's sword hand, causing him to drop Blödh. With his last defense gone, Alex was helpless as Murtagh slammed his sword into the tree next to Alex's head. Murtagh then kicked Blödh away.

"Alex...," Murtagh said, turning his back. Alex realized that Zar'roc was still stuck in the tree. If he could pull it out, it would be the end of Murtagh. He reached up and took hold of the hilt. It was stuck tight. So, as quietly as possible, Alex began to work the blade against the trunk, moving it as slowly as possible, yet with force. It would give soon enough.

"Alex, I left because I was afraid. I was afraid that I would be the father to you that my father was to me. And I couldn't have that. I wanted you to grow up peacefully, without a troubled man trying to guide you," Murtagh said.

Alex yanked Zar'roc from the trunk and jumped at Murtagh, grabbing hold of him from behind and putting his own sword to his throat. "Didn't I just tell you not to give me any of that 'It was for your own good' crap?" Alex hissed

"You won't kill me, Alex," Murtagh said, dead calm. Alex was taken aback. How could he be so calm? He loosened his grip slightly. And that was when Murtagh struck. His hand shot up and grabbed Alex's wrist, jamming Zar'roc. He then whirled around and put Alex in a wrist lock, forcing him to drop the sword to the ground. He then kicked his own sword away to join Alex's. With both swords out of reach, he released his grip on Alex.

"Alex, I'm sorry. For everything. I wanted to be there, but I was too scared I would turn into my own father. I'm sorry I was such a coward," Murtagh said.

Alex's contemptuous stare didn't break, or even falter. "I love you, Alex," Murtagh said.

Alex remained silent. Then, after a moment, "I don't love you." And he spun and walked away, back toward Ellesmera. He muttered a few words in the Ancient Language and his sword came spinning back to his hand. He sheathed it and continued on, never looking back.

Eragon stood in his tree-home in Ellesmera. Saphira was out hunting, so he was alone with his thoughts. Here he was, back in Ellesmera. The closest he'd been to her, to Arya, in two decades. And here he was, standing alone in a tree. Mustering his courage, he strode over to the balcony and leaped off, landing on a branch ten feet below, and proceeded to hop down the tree. He hit the ground and moved through Ellesmera, slowly but surely making his way toward Arya's palace. He came to the door. He opened the grand doors and strode in purposefully, making his way toward the throne room at the far end of the hall. He walked in and saw Arya, sitting in her throne.

"My lady," he said, bowing to her.

Arya laughed, "That just won't do, unless you expect me to address you as Rider Master."

"I certainly hope you don't," Eragon said, a smile breaking across his face.

"Then please Eragon, just call me Arya," Arya said, a smile still on her.

"Then, Arya, may I ask you to take a walk with me around your beautiful city?" Eragon asked.

"Of course," Arya replied. She stepped from her throne and took his hand.

"My lady," one of her guards stepped forward.

"There will be no need for accompaniment, Ferin. I think the master of the Riders will be a fine guard," Arya said.

"Very well," the guard stepped back to where he had been before. And with that Arya and Eragon slipped from the hall and moved away around Ellesmera. Together they moved, talking about nothing and just enjoying the day and each other. Without realizing it, they found themselves back at Eragon's home.

"May I invite you in?" Eragon asked politely.

"Whatever happened to the farm boy without a care in the world?" Arya asked, studying Eragon's face.

Eragon's eyes darkened, "That boy is long since gone, Arya."

Arya quickly changed the subject, "You may, Eragon."

A genuine smile returned to his face as he led her into his home. Together, they let the hours slip by. Before they realized how long it had been, night had fallen.

"Eragon, I should return to my palace. My guards are probably already worried about me," Arya said.

"Of course," Eragon replied, smiling. He led her to the door. "Shall I accompany you?" He asked.

"I think I'll be fine," she replied with a smile. They stood there for a moment, and then Eragon couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned toward her, and she reacted perfectly. She came up on her toes and kissed him. They stood there, locked in with each other for a long moment. Then Arya pulled away, looking flustered.

"I – I should go," she stumbled and ran out of the house.

"Arya, wait!" Eragon cried after her. He spun and slammed his fist against the wall. "Dammit!" he muttered angrily.

"Eragon!" the voice was loud enough to wake Eragon with a jolt. He leaped out of bed and slammed his hand into the intruder's throat.

"Murtagh?" Eragon cried, releasing his hold.

"Nice reflexes," Murtagh replied, clearing his throat. "Sorry for the whole breaking and entering thing but I wasn't sure I'd receive a warm welcome around here."

"Don't worry, I can take you before Arya tomorrow. You'll be fine," Eragon replied.

"It's not that Eragon. My son is here," Murtagh said bluntly.

"What!" Eragon replied.

"Alex," Murtagh said. "Son of Nasuada."

Eragon almost fainted.

** Author's note: Well, that was interesting. I want to hear your guys' predictions! Leave them in the reviews! Or message them to me. Whichever you prefer.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the delay guys. I'm getting back into school, plus my soccer season is starting up, plus I'm testing for my Black Belt soon, so I'm SUPERDUPER swamped. I'm gonna try to update once a week, but no promises.**

Chapter Nine:

Just Don't Ever Make Me Promises

Eragon stared at Murtagh, utterly dumbfounded. No one had told him that Alex, one of the three Riders that remained loyal to him, was the heir to the throne of Alagaesia.

"Why did nobody tell me that Alex was Nasuada's son?!" he asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Murtagh replied, matter-of-factly. Eragon sent his mind out to Saphira.

_Were you aware of this? _he asked, but there was no accusation in his voice.

_No. This is as much a surprise to me as it is to you, _Saphira replied. Eragon pressed his lips together. This complicated things. He couldn't endanger the heir to the throne of Alagaesia. But he also couldn't pass up any Rider willing to lend his support. Then something struck Eragon.

"Murtagh, where's Thorn?" Eragon asked. Murtagh winced. He took a breath to steady himself.

"Dead. Murdered by a Black Rider," Murtagh said, anger filling his voice. Eragon turned his gaze to the floor. He couldn't imagine the pain that Murtagh held. He couldn't imagine losing Saphira, and wouldn't condemn any Rider, no matter how evil, to that fate.

"I'm sorry, Murtagh. Truly," Eragon said solemnly.

Murtagh's eyes hardened. "I didn't come here for sympathy, Eragon. I came for revenge. I came to find a group who will help me find the Rider who struck my dragon down. When I found that you were here, I thought that I would ask you to seek this Rider out and deliver proper justice," Murtagh said.

Eragon thought for a moment. "I will help you, Murtagh. But not in the way you think," Eragon said. Then, he began to explain the situation to Murtagh.

"The Black Rider you speak of is a boy named Trevor. He rebelled against me, ensnaring the remainder of the order in his lies and deceit. He drove out me and those loyal to me, Alex and Vivian."

Murtagh cut in then, "You only have two Riders loyal to you?"

"Three," Eragon corrected, "Arya remains loyal as well."

"Well, what a difference that makes!" Murtagh cried out sarcastically. Eragon shifted his lower jaw back and forth in irritation.

"As I was saying, he drove us out. We have found sanctuary here in Ellesmera. The elves that remain in Ellesmera are loyal to me as well. Tomorrow, we will hold a war council to decide our next move. The elves that we command and the other allies we shall recruit are the group that will help you kill the Black Rider. But first, we must muster a force great enough to combat the Dragon Riders," Eragon finished.

Murtagh considered. "It seems that I have little choice if I want to avenge Thorn. I will attend this council, if you deem it appropriate. And I will help you in any way I can," Murtagh said, determination etched into his face. Eragon nodded, returning Murtagh's determination.

Murtagh walked on Eragon's left, a step behind him. They approached Arya's palace and stepped through the grand doors. Inside, they followed a hallway back to a council room. They stepped through the doorway to find a table that had been grown into shape, ringed by eight chairs. At the head of the table sat Arya, who was flanked by her high general and her lead informant.

Eragon took a seat at the foot of the table, and Murtagh sat to his left.

"Murtagh, I was unaware of your presence in my city," Arya said expressionlessly.

"I arrived last night," he replied.

Arya's face warmed then. "Well, it's good to have another Rider on our side," she said.

Murtagh scowled. "I am no Rider. Thorn is dead. Murdered by the Black Rider," Murtagh hissed. Before Arya could respond, Vivian entered the conference room, shortly followed by Arya's battle strategist.

"Ah. The Golden Rider," Arya said, watching as Vivian sat down on Eragon's right. "We have not spoken since you returned to Ellesmera, Vivian," Arya commented.

"No, we have not," Vivian responded sharply. "Who is this?" she asked, turning to Murtagh.

"My name is Murtagh," Vivian said. Vivian simply nodded and questioned no further. The last person to attend then entered. Alex strode in, unconcerned with the conversation going on, but when he spotted Murtagh, his attitude changed. "What the Hell is he doing here!?" Alex said, angrily turning on Eragon.

"Murtagh is my half-brother, Alex, and a valuable asset in the war," Eragon said. Murtagh had explained their encounter to Eragon, and now Eragon knew that he would have to settle the dispute between father and son if they wanted to accomplish anything.

Alex made an angry 'hm' noise in his throat before taking his seat next to Vivian. Alex had come to Vivian's residence the previous night to try and talk to her, and had found that after coming down from her frustration after the incident in the tree, she hadn't been too angry with him. She actually reached over and took his hand, offering him a small smile. He squeezed her hand under the table and turned back toward the meeting.

Vivian had remained quiet after Alex's explosion at Murtagh's presence, despite her curiosity at her boyfriend's reaction. She made a mental note to ask about it later.

The meeting then proceeded. It opened with Arya's informant relating to the group that the Riders were moving through the cities of every race of Alagaesia, doing everything they could to sway the people against Eragon. However, the leaders of each race, King Orik of the dwarves, Nar Garzhvog of the Urgals, King George of the Surdans, and Queen Nasuada of the Empire, fought against the claims of the Riders, and instructed their peoples to stay loyal to them, and wait to receive word from Eragon and the elves.

But many of the people of Alagaesia, the Surdans especially, were easily swayed to the Riders' side. Many citizens of the Empire also fell to the influence of the Riders. And to make things worse, the lack of communication from Eragon or any of his followers was starting to nip at the minds of the dwarves and Urgals as well. Many elves had already abandoned Du Weldenvarden to join the ranks of the Riders' Army, as it had been dubbed.

Eragon was appalled. In under a week, the Riders had already poisoned the minds of a large part of Alagaesia.

"How is this possible!?" Murtagh cried, punching the table as he did so. "Eragon saved these people and they'll just turn their backs on him? Where is their honor?"

"Calm yourself, Murtagh," Eragon said. "You've been away a long time. The Riders hold more sway then any person, inclusive of myself, could ever hold." Murtagh snorted, but quieted.

"Eragon speaks true," Arya's informant said. "We cannot delay any longer. We must send word to the people of Alagaesia if we wish to not be faced with a war against both the Riders and the people."

The room fell silent. No one was sure what to do. Leaving Du Weldenvarden was a high-risk mission. It would open them up to an attack by the Dragon Riders, who, with their numbers and strength diminished, could no longer pierce the protective shield of the forest. Unless, of course, Trevor flew out on his black dragon.

"Eragon, you cannot risk leaving Ellesmera to help in the recruitment effort," Arya stated flatly. Eragon was silent for a long time.

"We have no choice, Arya," Eragon said. "Look," Eragon said, gesturing to the map laid out on the table. "There are four major cities that must be swayed: Ilirea, Farthen Dur, Aberon, and Urgrut." The last name drew curious glances from the other members of the council. "Nar Garzhvog's village," Eragon explained. This cured everyone of their curiosity. "I believe our plan of action needs to be to send one Rider to each of the capital cities. If we can sway the capitals, opinion will spread. We should be able to hold the majority of the people," Eragon said.

"If we are to carry out this mission, it leaves only one question," Arya said at length, "Who will hold the most sway where?"

"Eragon would hold the most sway with both the Dwarves and the Urgals...," Alex said. "As he is the only one to have directly dealt with either race."

"This is true," Arya said thoughtfully. "However, the Urgals lead a life governed more by honor than anything else, which would give Eragon even more effect among them. Also, it is the most fleeting of the capitals, which means that it would be the most difficult to find him at. Thus, Eragon must go to the Urgals," she concluded.

"Very true," Eragon said. "So yes, I will go to the Urgals. That leaves the other three capitals that must be dealt with."

"I have remained on friendly terms with the Dwarf King Orik," Arya said, "I will go to the Dwarves."

"I installed the current Surdan King. I will go to the humans," Vivian said.

"Which leaves Ilirea," Alex said. "I assume...Murtagh, told you of my heritage?" Alex asked, addressing Eragon.

"Yes...he did," Eragon said. Again, curious glances were again sent about the table. Even Vivian was bewildered by this statement.

"We have the heir to the throne of Ilirea among us," Eragon said definitively. Shock replaced curiosity around the room.

"Alex...?" Vivian said, the question obvious.

"Yes," Alex said. "And I think it's time for a family reunion."

Battle plan decided, the council had retired. The rest of the day had passed uneventfully, and now Murtagh sat alone in the room he had been given. His gaze drifted about the room, toward the open window. His head sank into his hands. Out there was the night sky, something he had once sailed through with Thorn, but Thorn was dead now.

He clenched his fists. He _would _kill Trevor. He would. That was for certain. But he knew that he couldn't go it alone. He had to stick by Eragon. With Eragon's support, and the support of those who followed him, Murtagh would cut down the Black Rider.

A knock at his door crashed through his vengeful thoughts. He stood and composed himself, then walked to the door and opened it. The sight he was faced with surprised him. Standing outside his door was none other than his son, Alex.

"Murtagh, are you coming?" Alex asked. Murtagh furrowed his brow quizzically.

"Why would I be coming?" he asked.

"I said a family reunion. And as much as I may dislike it, you're part of my family. So I ask again: are you coming?"

Murtagh was slightly taken aback by this statement, but after a moment he nodded slowly. He dashed back into his dwelling and grabbed Zar'roc, fastened it to his belt and came back, ready to travel.

"Let's go," he said.

Vivian saddled Sol and slowly stepped up into the saddle. Alex had come by her house to kiss her goodbye and then had dashed off only saying, 'There was something he had to attend to.' So now she was here, ready to set off for the opposite side of Alagaesia to turn the men of Surda to their side.

_You are quite confident that the fact that you installed their newest king will help your __argument? _Sol asked.

_No,_ Vivian replied.

_Then why did you elect to go to Surda? _Sol responded. He had been hunting and hadn't felt what she was thinking when she had made her decision.

_Because I knew no one would question it, and I knew Alex needed to go back to Ilirea to settle his family issues, _Vivian replied.

_I see, _Sol said at length.

_You disapprove? _Vivian questioned.

_No. I'm just worried that your connection with this boy may threaten our effort in the war, _Sol said. _You obviously care for him._

_ Of course I do! I – I love him! _she sputtered.

_But what if he was captured? What lengths would you go to to save him? _Sol asked sternly.

_Sol, don't ask me that. Please. I can't...I can't answer that..., _Vivian said.

_I don't mean to be harsh, Little One. I am scared for you and for your heart, _Sol said, his voice changing from that of a stern parent to that of a caring friend.

_Thank you, Sol, _Vivian said genuinely, wrapping her arms around her dragon's neck.

_There is no need, Little One, _Sol replied.

Arya sat alone in her study, pouring over old maps that were now dusty and crinkly due to years of disuse. She knew the way into Farthen Dur, but she had to make it across all of Alagaesia relatively quickly while simultaneously avoiding detection by any Dragon Riders until she revealed herself to Orik in the heart of Tronjheim. She knew there would be Riders in Tronjheim and how she handled them depended on how they reacted to her appearance. She had to appear the righteous one, meaning she could not strike first.

A shadow suddenly passed over her. She whipped about, Tamerlein seeming to jump to her hand. Behind her, a tall figure with a hand-and-a-half sword hanging at his hip stood. "I did not mean to startle you, and I am sorry for intruding, but I felt it necessary to make as little noise while entering your presence as possible," the figure said.

"Eragon!" Arya hissed, though she did not know why she was keeping her voice down. "What are you doing here?"

"Asking your forgiveness," Eragon replied.

"Forgiveness? For what?" she whispered.

"For what transpired between us at my home here," he said.

Arya was quiet for a long moment, seeming to disappear into her own thoughts. "Eragon...I...I...I do not wish for you to apologize. I...I am afraid to say it, but I believe I share your feelings. But I also believe that any sort of romantic engagement would endanger the war effort...," she trailed off sheepishly. Eragon noticed the nervousness, noting how out of character it was.

"Arya, if you speak true, then being open with our feelings would endanger it no more than we already have by simply expressing them," Eragon replied. Arya thought for a long time. Eragon did not press her; he simply waited and watched.

"You...may be right...," Arya said. She pressed her lips together and mustered her confidence and her resolve. "I cannot yet say that I love you, Eragon, but I trust you enough to believe that you speak truly. And I know that my feelings are stronger than simply friendship...so yes, let us...," she bit her lip nervously, her confidence fleeting. Thankfully, Eragon again took the lead.

He leaned closer to her. She was only slightly shorter than he, and they were much closer together than either had realized. Arya hung in her nervousness a moment longer, still unsure. Then, she stood up on her toes and kissed him. Eragon's hands immediately went to her hips, while she wrapped hers around his neck. They stood wrapped in each other a moment longer, before parting.

When they parted, Eragon had changed. He was once again the fifteen-year-old farmboy that knew nothing of the world outside his own little village. He had a look of amazement in his eyes, as if he was viewing the Beor Mountains for the first time. He broke out of his shock and smiled nervously. Arya laughed at his boyish behavior and hugged him.

"You look like a farmboy again, Eragon," Arya whispered. Eragon laughed at her remark. "But you're _my _farmboy," Arya said. Eragon slid back and kissed her again. He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"We should go see Alex and Vivian off," Arya said. "And then...," she smiled sadly at him.

"Game time," Eragon said.

**Author's Note: Yep. Again, sorry if it was rushed. But all this "touchy-feely" stuff isn't my thing unless it's between Alex and Vivian, cuz I designed them. But I'm gonna keep at it and develop E/A relationship. We'll also be seeing some M/N obviously, and moremoremore Alex/Vivian.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: As I type this, I assume that I will be posting this this weekend, so yeah! Back on track! We're gonna have an awesome story here cuz I mapped it all out during my free period today! F*ck yeah! So here we go. BTW, these next few chapters are not in tight chronological order, but they all happen at roughly the same time.**

Chapter Ten:

Wouldn't It Be Grand, It Ain't Exactly How You Planned

Part 1: Arya

Arya and Firnen soared over the massive expanse of the Hadarac Desert. Arya, still giddy from her and Eragon's moments together before they had left, smiled and spread her arms wide, feeling the wind whip her hair back and forth.

The four Riders had gone their separate ways, though Alex was accompanied by Murtagh to Ilirea. Each was off to a different capital of a different nation. Eragon had contacted a shaman of Nar Garzhvog's village and had located it. Vivian was off to Surda.

Arya replayed her moment with Eragon. The embrace, the kiss...it was so perfect. And to think she had denied him for so long. Until he had slain Galbatorix...she snapped from her romantic thoughts. Galbatorix. She shook her head. Trevor was so like him. Seeking ever more power. It was like Trevor was the second coming of that evil.

Evil? Was Galbatorix truly evil? Arya knew his story, of course: The death of his first dragon, the insanity that followed. So was Galbatorix truly evil? And was Trevor truly evil? Arya shook her head. What was one to truly understand evilness? How could one truly define it? Was it simply doing harm to others? Or was it malice? The _want_ to do harm to others. Arya had been there when Eragon had forced Galbatorix to understand his crimes. The pain he had felt. He truly had understood. And he had never understood it before. So was he truly evil?

And what of Trevor? Vivian and Alex had told the story of what he had said during their duel with him in the branches of the Great Tree. How he had described the Dragon Riders as 'Power hungry'. His comments troubled Arya. It was true, Vivian had also spoken of how Volun had said, "Trevor sees that we are better." How could an order of peacekeepers, 20 years after revitalization, become a group of egotistical warriors?

She shook her head to clear her mind. She needn't be thinking of such heavy topics. All she needed to focus on right now was how she was going to convince the dwarves to side with Eragon. With Az Sweldn rak Anhuin exiled, she knew she would have an easier time of it, but if a Rider had already been there, it would complicate things. If a Rider hadn't reached Farthen Dur by her arrival, she would have hit a lucky break.

She sailed South, continually scanning the horizon around her for any sign of another Rider. She hadn't been alone in a long time, and she was still uncomfortable about it. She knew damn well that she could defend herself, but the solitude still made her uneasy. Firnen could feel her uneasiness and sent soothing thoughts across their link in an attempt to calm her racing mind.

Arya relaxed. There was nothing to be scared. Her highly logical mind told her that. None of the Riders would have any reason to be in the heart of the Hadarac. And either way, worrying about it wouldn't help.

They flew on, moving southward as fast as Firnen could carry them. They were more than halfway to the Dwarven capital, and had only been flying a day. Arya knew they could reach it by sunset of the following day, and told Firnen to land and rest. They came down in an empty stretch of desert, with nothing but sand to see for leagues. Firnen curled up and placed a wing over Arya to protect her from the harsh sun. She fell asleep and dreamed that Eragon was next to her.

The following day, Arya and Firnen rose together and took off within the hour. Arya ate in the saddle, and Firnen didn't need to eat for a few more days. The flew southward at a relaxed pace, and near midday, they saw the Beor Mountains on the horizon. Excited by their evident progress, Firnen sped up and within another hour, they were sailing between the great peaks.

They found the Beartooth River Valley and followed it toward the waterfall that served as the entrance to Farthen Dur. They crashed into the lake and popped out in the tunnels, where they were greeted by a Dwarf.

"Aye! Dragon Rider, we said we would be havin' none more o' yer kind pollutin' the minds of our good Dwarf folk against Eragon! Get! Begone!" the Dwarf thrust his arm out toward the waterfall.

"Calm yourself, friend," Arya said lightly. "I am Arya, and I come here to speak in the name of Eragon."

"Oh. I be beggin' your pardon, Shadeslayer. I did not realize it was you up there m'lady," the Dwarf apologized.

"Think not of it," Arya replied. "However, you could repay your fault by guiding me to Tronjheim."

"I'll be seein' you there, then," the Dwarf replied.

He did just that. He spoke to her on the way, telling of the Riders and how they had come trying to shame Eragon's name, and how King Orik had turned them away and publicly rejected their statements. This pleased Arya, for it meant that at least the Dwarves would stay loyal to their cause for the most part.

After hours in the tunnels, they suddenly burst forth into the enormous main chamber of Farthen Dur, with Tronjheim visible a ways away. Arya thanked their Dwarven guide, and Firnen took off, landing at the gates several minutes later. Arya dismounted, and strode purposefully into the great city. She navigated the tunnels until she made her way down into the throne room. Orik smiled when he saw her.

"Aye! Well would ya look who it is? Is Arya, queen of the fair-folk. And here, before me in the throne room of the Dwarves!" he laughed. "What is it I can be doin' for ya, old friend?"

"I am here to act as the mouth of Eragon," Arya said.

"Aha! So my foster-brother has finally decided to call out to us! Bein' a good thing, too. Them Dragon Riders was startin' to get into the heads of some of the younger folk!" Orik said.

Arya noted how much Orik's speech had changed. He sounded much more like the rest of his race. "I must win the support of your people if we are to defeat the Dragon Riders, Orik," Arya said. "How can I do this?"

Just then, a messenger ran into the room. "Sir! There are more reports of rebel groups gathering in the city," the messenger said. Orik pounded a fist against one of the stone arms of his throne.

"Blast! We must not allow this anti-Eragon mindset to spread!" Orik said.

"There's more, sir! They are rallying as one now. And they are rallying under the name...Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin."

"What!?" This surprised Orik and Arya both. That clan had been exiled long ago. The fact that an anti-Eragon movement would rally under it was appalling. Especially since the clan had been anti-Dragon Rider as well.

"The group wishes for us to remain neutral and stay out of the conflict, and they are growing in numbers fast."

"This will not do," Orik said. "This resistance must be put down!"

"I agree," Arya said.

"This is none of your concern, elf," the messenger said sharply. "You should leave at once."

"You do not give orders here," Orik said to the messenger. "Especially not to a guest as highly esteemed as this. She is a Rider loyal to Eragon and the queen of the elves!"

"I know exactly who she is!" the messenger challenged taking a step toward Arya, halving the distance between them. "Which is why I must do this!" A dagger appeared in the messengers chest and stabbed into Arya's stomach with a cry of, "The Riders will fall!". She gasped and made a squelching sound as the knife was withdrawn. Before it was all the way out, Orik was off his feet with his massive hammer, Volund, crashing it into the assassin's head. Orik would have made more of a point of it had it not been for the dying elf in front of him.

He yelled for his guards, and before they ever got there, he scooped the light figure up in his arms and charged out of the throne room, outpacing his bodyguards easily. He sprinted all the way to the healers' quarters. "Help!" he cried out as he came through the door.

The healers scurried about, and before long, Arya was in a bed being attended to by several dwarven women, using various herbs and liquids. There was a single magician among them that used magic to identify any poisons. The news was ill.

"The dagger was poisoned," the magician reported to Orik.

"Then use yer magicky whatnot to fix her!" he said angrily.

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple," the magician said.

"What do you mean?" Orik asked.

"I mean they've got anti-magic wards on the poison. It can only be cured through physical means."

"Then do it!" Orik threw his hands in the air.

"Also not that simple," the magician said. "There's only one herb in Tronjheim that can cure it. And that's been stolen by a group of rogue healers that have joined Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin."

"How long does she have?" Orik asked.

"Twelve hours," the magician replied.

"Then I'll get you yer herbs," Orik said.

Six hours later, Orik stood at the head of half the dwarven army. The half that remained loyal to him. The group watched and waited outside the Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin campsite that had arose just outside Tronjheim. Orik shook his head. So many traitors. A messenger had arrived earlier stating that if the Orik loyalists wanted battle, they'd get it. Now the army waited as their opponent's advanced. Orik had only informed a small strike force of their true goal: the herb. He'd gotten the specifics and now he was going to carry out a very dangerous plan.

The armies stood across from each other. The time had come. Orik had nine hours. And he charged. The fighting was brutal. Dwarven steel rang out. Death was everywhere. Orik cut his way through the opposing lines, bee-lining for the opposing camp, surrounded by his strike team. Orik crashed opponent after opponent, but still there were more. Someone in his team went down. Against his nature, he pressed on. He had to get to the herb.

They cut through the throng of warriors for near four hours, as they were forced off course often. Slowly, Orik's strike team dwindled, until the dwarf king was left alone. He smashed Volund into another dwarf. The situation saddened him, but even so, he had no choice. He bashed through the lines of Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin, and inch by inch, he crept toward their base. It took him another hour to break their lines. When he did, he had an hour to spare.

He bolted into their camp, trailed by the back line of Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin. He turned on them and bashed in several skulls when out of nowhere, and dagger dove into his leg. He cried out. Time slowed down. A hammer came in. Orik thrust Volund out in a block and a counter blow that ended his opponent. Again. And again. Another dagger. In his hammer arm this time. Volund fell from his hand. A sword came in. Orik caught the attacker's wrist and dislodged the sword before driving it into the offender's gut.

Orik fought hard, but the knife-wielding foe eluded him somehow. He cut down all his opponents, when suddenly another blow drove into his wrist and removed the sword from his grip. Then he was there. Orik gasped. It was him. Vermund.

"Foolish," Vermund said. Orik swore. So this was his attacker. The exiled Grimstborith of Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin. "I want you to remember me, Orik," he said. "Because I will kill you slowly." The knife dove for Orik's lung, but Orik twisted his body and put Vermund off balance by his overextended arm. He then scissored his arms, driving one arm down on Vermund's wrist, and the other up at his elbow joint, snapping his arm and removing the knife from the game. Orik tackled Vermund then, and wrestled him to the ground. They exchanged blows and eventually Vermund came on top of Orik. Orik retaliated and managed to heave Vermund off him.

Orik lunged. Vermund went too. Orik hit the ground. He scrambled forward. Vermund grabbed him. He pulled Orik back. Orik kicked him in the nose. He reached out. He closed his hand. And whipped around and sent the knife flying into Vermund's eye. Orik had less than an hour left. Orik clambered to his feet and staggered toward the medicine tent of the camp. He stumbled in and scattered the contents of the table. Then he saw the herb. He grabbed and charged out of the tent. Where Firnen was waiting.

"Let's go, dragon," Orik said. Firnen leaped off and grabbed Orik in one claw. He swooped into Tronjheim and dropped Orik on the appropriate landing in the main chamber. Orik limped down the hallway as fast as he could. When he reached the healers' room, he merely handed the magician the herb and passed out.

Orik awoke with a friendly dwarven face staring down at him. "'Ello there," the dwarf said. "'Bout time you woke up. Our elf friend wanted to thank ye." Orik turned his head to the side, where Arya sat.

"Thank the Gods, Arya! You're alive!"

"Thanks to you, Orik," Arya said.

** Author's Note: Probably rushed, and sorry it took so long. I've been swamped with projects lately, so just be happy it's up. Also, wasn't quite sure what to do with this chapter. So anyway.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I know it probably seems repetitive now, but I apologize for the delay. I've been swamped with projects for school lately. This is my first chance to sit down and write for weeks. I'm gonna try to focus on this a little more on this than my other fic for a moment. Anyway, with any luck, I'll get this going again. - DBF**

** P.S. If any of y'all would be interested in a similarly styled (set after, center on an OC) HP fanfic, I'm probably gonna be putting one up here soonishly. I'll keep you posted. **

** P.P.S. This is going to be a quite short chapter. It's really only got two big points, and will be quite quick, as Eragon is, for right now at least, the least important character for me.**

Chapter Eleven:

Wouldn't It Be Grand, It Ain't Exactly How You Planned

Part Two: Eragon

Eragon and Saphira sliced through the crisp air, dashing across the Spine toward Urgrut, the Urgal capital. His last moments in Ellesmera had left him giddy: his and Arya's kiss, confession of feelings. It was amazing, for lack of a word to better describe it. For in truth it was a lot better than amazing.

_Still excited are we? _Saphira mused.

_Why wouldn't I be? _Eragon said easily. _We're finally back together! We've finally got a chance to try to make things work again!_

_I'm happy for you, Little One,_ Saphira said. _But never forget that the most important thing is defeating Trevor before he manages to take over Alagaesia as Galbatorix once did. The Name is a powerful thing, Eragon._

_ It's the _most _powerful thing, Saphira. It is all-powerful. That is why I fear Trevor. He misuses power. And I fear him even more than I ever feared Galbatorix. Because Galbatorix didn't understand. He thought what he was doing was right. He thought he was bettering the world by subduing all magic. And in a sense he was right. Magicians that misuse their abilities are the most dangerous thing in the world. But Galbatorix was insane, which drove him to thinking that striking down _everyone _with power was the only way to attain equality._

_ But Trevor understands. He realizes what he's doing, and does it anyway. He believes he's better than all those who are not chosen by the dragons. And I have no doubt that he'll bend the people to fight for him against us, but then enslave them once he no longer has any use for them._

Saphira was quiet for a long time. Eragon felt her mind absorbing everything Eragon had said. Eragon sat back in the saddle and waited as she took it in. Saphira tilted her wings and they sailed toward the southern end of the Spine. Eragon had spoken to a shaman in Urgrut before they had departed Ellesmera.

_We near our destination, Little One._

_ Take us down, Saphira._

Saphira dropped down near the village. The walked the last half-mile into the village. But Eragon immediately realized something was wrong. The village was already bustling. And it wasn't day-to-day bustling. Eragon knew a war band when he saw it, and this was absolutely a war band.

Then a horn blew. "The Firesword approaches!"

Eragon already had a bad feeling about this. The village stopped what it was doing and began to crowd at the edge of the village and watched as Eragon and Saphira approached. A single Urgal stepped forward and met them half-way between their position and the village.

"Firesword," Nar Garzhvog said easily.

"Nar Garzhvog," Eragon replied in step.

"We received your message and we stand here to tell you that we will not fight for you. Karikov, the first Urgalgra Dragon Rider came to us and told us that you betray the Urgals. My first loyalty is to my people Firesword, and so I will not allow my army to be led by you against our agents in the Rider Order. We will fight for the Dragon Riders.

"Honor says that any warrior that comes in peace is to be allowed to leave in peace, and so we allow you to leave without a fight. But know this: if you return here, you will be killed on sight.

"I am sorry Firesword. Though we may not be allies, I still count you as an honorable warrior, and even as close as...what is your word? A friend."

Eragon soaked this up. "I see. It is unfortunate that we will be forced to fight once more Garzhvog. But even as it saddens me, I will fight you." And with that, Eragon turned and strode off. He had failed before he had even tried. The Urglas were against them. That was one more group they had to fight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. But hey, I told you posting was erratic. Anyway, in the spirit of excuses (yes, I actually have one) I will tell you that my reason is that my teachers decided it would be great to swamp me with projects this quarter. So I did all those (though not to the best of my ability), and then I was like "yeah, I should update cuz everyone prolly thinks I'm a dick!" And then, low and behold, my hard drive fries. Cuz the universe hates my writing apparently.**

Chapter 12:

Wouldn't It Be Grand, It Ain't Exactly How You Planned

Part 3: Alex

Alex was silent. He was starting to regret bringing Murtagh along. As much as he knew that he needed to settle this with both his parents, he still was having a hard time not throttling him.

Deep down, Alex knew that Murtagh had been trying to help him, but he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself. He had built up so much hatred toward his anonymous father over the years that even though Murtagh's explanation made sense, he still couldn't forget the silhouette of a man that he had dreamt of killing throughout his childhood. The black shadow on his wall every night. The ghost that dwelt in his eyes.

And now Alex had been forced to face a past that he had thought he had buried when he left for New Vroengard.

Alex and Murtagh were in a clearing near the shore of Lake Isenstar. Murtagh was on the other side of clearing, his side facing Alex as he gazed at the shores of the lake.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Murtagh said.

"What?" Alex said, a little harsher than he intended.

"The lake," Murtagh said, unphased by Alex's tone. "It's beautiful with the sunset reflecting off it like that."

Alex stood and walked over to where Murtagh sat. Despite his overall bad mood, he couldn't deny Murtagh. The deep gold color reminded Alex of Vivian's hair. How soft it was. How…he snapped out of his daydream. As much as he loved Vivian, he didn't need any distractions right now. This was about his family. And, though he didn't like to think of it this way, how screwed up it was.

"Yeah; yeah, it is," Alex said, with images of Vivian still lingering in his mind. Alex examined Murtagh. He was wearing a black set of Elven plate armor, with Zar'roc hanging in its sheath on his left hip. He wore no helmet. To keep warm, he had adorned himself with a black traveler's cloak.

Alex turned his gaze to his own adornment. He wore silver chain armor that he had acquired from the elves as well. Blödh hung in its sheath on his left hip, just like Zar'roc. He had discarded his red cloak and taken up a dark grey, hooded traveler's cloak. His brown hair hung in his eyes, an attempt to keep his identity as secret as possible. Of course, his sword was a dead giveaway, but the cloak kept the blade hidden from plain view, and he had swapped out his brilliant red sheath for a more mundane one; a brown leather sheath now held his prized Rider's blade.

Alex's mind continued to roam, taking no particular direction. But, in the middle of his thoughts, a sharp voice cut in.

_Alex! Get into the trees! _Rubidia's voice slashed through his daydreams.

_Go!_

Alex cursed. Rubidia had been out searching for her dinner. She wasn't back yet, but he had a feeling that he knew what she had found instead. Alex grabbed Murtagh by the upper arm and charged into the trees. Murtagh, who had been jerked to his feet, swore and staggered along behind Alex.

Alex charged a hundred meters into the trees before slowing to a stop.

"What the hell was that about?" Murtagh asked after catching his breath.

"Rubi told me to. I'm guessing from the vibe I got that she found a Dragon Rider," Alex said.

"And where's Rubidia now?" Murtagh asked.

Alex reached out his mind. "I don't know. I can't contact her. She must be too far away."

"What do you mean? Didn't she just tell you to run?" Murtagh replied.

"I mean she probably flew the other way. She's leading them away from us," Alex replied solemnly.

"No! We can't let her sacrifice herself for us!" Murtagh cried, the image of another red dragon shooting painfully through his mind.

"Then what do you propose we do? Pick a direction and run? Try to follow her on foot?" Alex asked harshly.

"I don't know – I…I don't know," Murtagh replied, defeated.

"Look, if any dragon can outrun them, Rubi can. And if…if she can't, then we can't let her sacrifice be in vain. We have to keep going to Ilirea," Alex said solemnly.

"How?" Murtagh snapped. "There's no way we can walk all the way to Ilirea!"

"The Varden walked from Surda to Ilirea. So yes, we can."

Alex pulled his hood forward slightly, casting most of his face into even deeper shadow. Night had fallen several hours ago, but they continued on, determined to reach their goal.

They had been following the bank of the river for the past three days, and were coming up on the small town of Bullridge. Murtagh also slid his cowl over his head, shadowing his eyes. They came from the banks of the river to the small road that led into Bullridge, and closed in on the ciy gates, where two guards wielding spears and small round shields stood watch.

"Halt," the guard on the left said. Alex and Murtagh stopped.

"We have to ask that you remove your cowls travelers. The Rider Lord hunts fugitives, and requires that we inspect every man, woman, and child that enters our wall."

"Of course, sir," Alex said smoothly, tossing back his hood. The two guards stepped back in surprise. They had never expected that they would actually encounter the men that The Rider Lord hunted; they were just doing their jobs. But now they stood face to face with two of the fugitives. And they were dumbfounded.

Alex had been counting on exactly that. He stepped forward and drew his sword, uttering several words in the ancient language as he did so. He smashed the pommel of his blade into the forehead of the man directly in front of him, then whipped around to slam the flat of his blade into the other man's face, breaking his nose in the process.

Alex turned to Murtagh. "Quickly, heal his nose and get me the liquor in your bag." Murtagh complied, digging in his bag and tossing a bottle of liquor to Alex, before turning to the unconscious man in front of him. He muttered several strings of words in the Ancient Language, healing his nose and removing the blood from his face without waking him up.

Alex took the bottle of liquor over to the first guard, and promptly poured half the bottle down his throat. After Murtagh finished up with the second man's face, Alex poured the remainder of the liquid down his throat. Murtagh nodded, understanding Alex's plan. When the replacement watch came out at midnight, they would find the two unconscious watchmen. If the two woke up and told the guards what had happened, then the entire watch would be scouring the town for them, and they would be found by morning.

But if they had alcohol on their breath, then no one would believe their story. Which meant Murtagh and Alex would be safe.

They stashed their bodies in the guard house, making them look like they had passed out drunk. Then, they slipped through the gate and into town, making their way through the cobblestone streets.

Rain had begun to fall from the night sky, and the two quickly scurried under the shelter of the eaves of the buildings on the side of the road. A woman came running down, presumably heading toward her home to get out of the rain. Alex caught her attention before she could go by. He exchanged a few words with her, and then led Murtagh down the street and to the left where they found a small inn with a sign hanging over the door.

They ducked inside and were assaulted by a wall of sound. Laughter and conversation rang off the walls. Mead stained the floor in several places, and the faces of most of the men. Alex and Murtagh slipped through the tables and moved up to the bar, where they took two adjacent seats.

The woman behind the bar stepped up to them. "Hello, and welcome to The Dancing Dragon, can I get you two something to drink?" she asked, her voice a happy chirp.

"An ale," Murtagh said, never looking up. She turned her gaze to Alex.

"Same," Alex said, keeping his gaze away from her eyes.

"Course, honey," she replied, spinning away from them and heading toward the back room. Alex took the moment to examine the woman as she walked away. She was a blonde girl, with light skin and a skip to her step. She had long legs, and kept her arms straight as she walked. She also swung her hips as she moved away from the two.

"So what do we do now, Alex?" Murtagh said, turning his head toward Alex. Alex took a deep breath. He was still gathering his thoughts. Trevor's grip was tighter than he had thought. If he had the Empire's army looking for them, then their job was going to be harder than they had thought it would be. Alex put his hands on the table. His hands were covered by black gloves.

"Well, for starters, we rent a room here for the night. We leave tomorrow morning before sun-up, and keep following the river until it ends down South. After that, we make for the gates of Ilirea," Alex said in a hushed voice.

"Here ya go, sweeties." Alex and Murtagh both jumped at the voice. The bar maid had returned and had placed a mug in front of each of them.

"Say, have y'all been 'round here before? I could swear that I've seen you two somewhere," she said. "But I can't really tell with those cloaks over your faces. Why don't you take 'em off for me?" Murtagh and Alex exchanged a glance.

"No, we'd really rather not," Alex replied, sliding his mug toward him.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to insist. I really like to remember people," she said, batting her long eyelashes at them. "Or I may just have to throw you out in the rain."

Alex grit his teeth. Sleeping in the rain wasn't an appealing idea. But neither was getting revealed. He looked at Murtagh and nodded. "Fine then," Alex said. He and Murtagh tossed back their cowls, revealing their faces to her.

She cocked her head, scrutinizing them. Alex could feel heat rising in his body, adrenaline building up. His hand twitched toward the hilt of his sword, and he had to force himself to control the impulse. She looked at them for a long moment.

"Hm, guess I haven't seen you before." Then she walked away. Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

_His head was buried in her hair, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. He breathed in deeply, taking in her elven scent. She brought her hands down to cover his and leaned her head back as he slid his head down onto her shoulder. Despite everything, he wanted her. Despite the two years that she'd spent away from him, despite her desire to have him more intimately when he wasn't sure he was ready, despite the elves not believing in marriage, despite everything, he loved her. And he knew that somewhere deep within himself. In his bones. In his very core._

_ She swiveled in his arms, turning around to face him. She leaned her head forward and rested her forehead against his. She brought her hands around his neck, while his still rested about her waist. She looked up at him, her green eyes penetrating into his soul. He slipped one hand up her back, tantalizingly slow, before allowing it to come to rest on her neck. He gently pushed in, pushing her lips into his. They both melted into the kiss, their lips moving in perfect rhythm. He slid his hands down to her hips, pulling her closer to him._

_ Then, ever so slowly, he reached around with one hand, sliding onto her butt, caressing it, squeezing it. She pulled away from the kiss and gave him a mischievous grin before sliding her hand slowly down his body…_

Alex woke. He turned his gaze toward the small window in his room, checking the sky. Black. Good. He'd woken on time. That's when Alex noticed it. There was an…uncomfortable bulge…in his pants. He turned red, even though the only other person in the room was asleep. Alex's mind slipped back to the dream he had woken from, before he forced himself not to think about it.

Which led to other thoughts he had been trying to block out. Red scales flashed in his mind's eye. Rubi's scales. He slowly sat up on the edge of his bed. His head dropped into his hands as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Rubi…," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Alex broke down into quiet sobs. He knew, though he refused to believe, that Rubi was dead. His body shook as he sobbed, mourning his fallen dragon, his partner, his protector, his red angel.

"You were a warrior, Rubi," Alex whispered, "'till the very end."

Then another weight pressed down on the bed next to Alex. Alex looked up to see Murtagh sitting there, a sorrowful look in his eyes. He reached over and placed his hands on Alex's shoulders.

"I know you miss her, Alex," Murtagh said, his tone soft. "But this isn't gonna bring her back. This isn't what she would want. She would want you to keep fighting. To keep going. To fight on. Like she did."

Alex looked Murtagh – no, looked his father – in the eye. Then, he collapsed into Murtagh, sobbing into his chest. Murtagh wrapped his arms around Alex. He understood what it was like. His own dragon's red scales flashed before him. Thorn's dead body lying in the snow.

Alex slowly raised his head from Murtagh's chest. "Th – Thank you…Dad," Alex said, choking back another sob.

Murtagh simply nodded, the same look on his face, his hands on Alex's shoulders.

Alex and Murtagh slipped out the window of their room and toward the stable. Despite being completely and totally against their morals, they stole two horses from the stable and rode out of town.

With the speed of the animals, they reached Ilirea within a tenday. They met with Nasuada, who had been delighted to see them both, though horrified at Rubidia's fate. They discussed the plan to keep humans on the side of Eragon.

This was all they discussed, as by now, there was no longer a rift between Alex and Murtagh. After the night in the inn, they had become closer and closer. And now, it was like they had always been father and son.

It was a good thing, too. One of the few things that could help to take Alex's mind off his fallen red angel.

**Author's Note: I know, you all hate me. R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Vivian's turn! This is going to be interesting. Trust me. Also, I've decided to postpone the writing of all else (including original work) until I finish this.**

Chapter Thirteen:

Wouldn't it be Grand, It Ain't Exactly How You Planned

Part Four: Vivian

****It had been a long few days. Since her return from Surda, she had cut down three Dragon Riders in an aerial duel, fought Trevor in the branches atop the Great Tree, gotten back together with Alex, fought in the Battle of Ellesmera, watched Alex be reunited with his absentee father, and now was going back to Surda.**  
**It had been a long few days.**  
**Vivian and Sol were somewhere between Belatona and Feinster, at midday on their second day of travel. By nightfall they would be beyond Feinster and probably across the Surdan border. As confident as Vivian had made herself out to be at the war council, she was nervous about this. She doubted the humans would be too fond of the Elf that had thrown their King into the dungeons. She hadn't been too graceful about it either.**  
**Her mind wandered amongst various ideas and eventually her thoughts came to Alex, and that day up in the tree. Outwardly, she had recovered from the denial rather quickly, but inside, she still longed to be with him. Every time she thought about Trevor, she thought of that night when she had betrayed Alex.**  
**_It's alright, Vivian. You have corrected your mistake._**  
**_I know you and Alex feel that way, but I can't help but think that I'm still stained. Still...contaminated by the filth. He was inside me, Sol! He...he..., _Vivian choked back a sob as she tried to get out her last sentence.**  
**_That was over two years ago, Little One. Alex has forgiven you. I have forgiven you. No one blames you, and you should not be ashamed of yourself, _Sol replied evenly. Vivian once again noted how calm her dragon was. He was her best friend. He was her constant light. Her golden star. She couldn't believe she had thrown away her relationship with her dragon and Alex for that slime.**  
**_I know, Sol...but I still feel like such a disgrace. He was a power-hungry lunatic, and I let him...I let him..., _this time Vivian didn't bother holding back. She flopped down on Sol's neck and sobbed.**  
**_It is alright, Vivian. You have not disgraced anyone. The Black Snake shall get what he deserves. And his Sky Serpent shall receive the same, _Sol growled, using one of the most derogatory names one dragon could call another. Calling another dragon a Sky Serpent or a Winged Snake was a cause for outright resentment or violence.**  
**Sol caught Vivian's thoughts as they flowed across their mind link and added, _That is exactly what it is Vivian: a Sky Serpent. Just a Flying Snake. It has no honor, no will. Just a body that serves that beast it calls a master._**  
**Vivian did not disagree. Trevor was a monster. He had usurped Eragon's leadership and had attempted to kill him, as well as Alex and herself. She shuddered slightly. He had almost succeeded in the second case. Her mind flashed back to Trevor's black knife impaled in Alex's limp body.**  
**She straightened on Sol's back, though a few tears still leaked from her eyes.**  
**_Do not despair, Little One. The Usurper will fall._

Dusk found Vivian and Sol laying in a depression of the land just beyond the border of Surda. It was a well-concealed site where they were unlikely to be spotted by anyone traveling over land, though they were still visible from the air. They weren't worried about running into a single Dragon Rider, or even two (they had taken down three of the most esteemed members of the Order, after all); they were that those one or two would _not _confront them and instead come back with...friends.

Vivian shook the thought off, but not before Sol caught it and sent her a sidelong glance. Her hands instinctively went to the hilts of her scimitars, though she forced herself to relax and released them. She unclasped her sword belt and placed it on the ground, before picking it up again and carrying it with her to where she lie down next to Sol's warm belly.

_Better safe than sorry, _she thought.

_Indeed, _Sol replied solemnly.

The next morning, they awoke, broke camp and once again took to the skies. Just as predicted, they found themselves looking upon a city on the horizon well before the sun peaked.

The sun held a special place in Vivian's heart. Not only were her two swords named _Sunrise _and _Sunset_, but her Dragon's name actually meant _Sun._

They circled a few times as they descended into the Dragon Roost. Vivian slipped from the saddle and was approached by a watchman, who informed her that the King was eager to see her and discuss a plan to support Eragon in the coming war. Vivian interjected that there would be no war; this was just a rebellion that would be culled. The watchman did not argue, though they both found themselves staring the same point in the face: The Varden was just a rebellion.

They descended from the Roost and made their way toward the palace. They entered through the main doors.

Vivian drew her scimitars and plunged _Solcern_, her left-hand weapon into the watchman that had escorted her, before whirling and decapitating both the soldiers that approached her from behind with _Solcert_.

As she came back to face toward the throne, the three men had not even struck the ground. She stood in a ready position with her scimitars readied for combat with...Orrin. He stood with his sword hanging lazily at his side.

"Didn't expect me, did you?" he said evenly.

"What did you do?" Vivian countered.

"Took back power. Obviously," he stated.

Vivian grit her teeth and muttered, "Garjzla." As she did, she leaped forward, expecting Orrin to be blinded by a flash of light.

But there was no flash of light, and she found her blades not blocked by Orrin, but by someone who wasn't there.

"Didn't expect me, did you?" In front of her, her worst nightmare materialized: Trevor. Vivian snarled. He had been standing between Orrin and her the whole, using magic to bend the light around him. He had taken her two scimitars on his longsword and his dagger, which he held in a reverse grip.

He shoved her back and assumed a ready position.

"Why not just kill me?" Vivian asked bitterly.

"Where's the fun in that?" Trevor retorted. Then he attacked. He started slowly, stepping into a familiar rhythm the two had used as sparring partners.

"Feel familiar?"

"Nope." Vivian escalated the tempo of the fight, sending her scimitars into a flurry of blows all aimed for vital spots that he was forced to give ground to block.

But then he played his ultimatum. He whispered something inaudible to Vivian, who suddenly felt herself flying backwards, her scimitars falling from her hands as they were forced open.

"Sorry," Trevor said sadistically, "but I really have more important things to do than deal with rogue Dragon Riders. So I'll just have to end this now." Then everything went black.


End file.
